Die HolonetTalkshow
by Sevotharte
Summary: Thema: Hilfe, ich will mein Coruscant zurück! C3PO moderiert die HolonetTalkshow, seine Gäste sind Leia Organa Solo, Finis Valorum, Imperator Palpatine, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo ,Nom Anor und viele andere.
1. Kapitel 1

**Die Holonet-Talkshow**

**Thema: "Hilfe, ich will mein Coruscant zurück!"**

_"Herzlich willkommen, Ladies und Gentlemen, Droiden und sonstige Wesen, zu unserer allseits beliebten Holonet-Talkshow. Ich bitte Sie alle um einen großen Applaus, denn hier kommt unser Gastgeber, der Sie durch diese Show begleiten wird.  
Begrüßen Sie den berühmtesten Protokolldroiden der Galaxis, C-3PO!"_

**C-3PO **( _betritt winkend die Bühne _):

"Hallo zusammen. Ich bin C-3PO, Protokolldroide ausgebildet in menschlich-kybernetischen Beziehungen. Ich beherrsche fließend über..."

**Han Solo **:

"Hey, Goldjunge! Das wollen wir alles gar nicht wissen! Fang´ jetzt endlich an, diese verdammte Show zu moderieren oder ich werde Chewie Bescheid geben, deine Systeme kurzzuschließen!"

**C-3PO **( _geht erschrocken zurück _) :

"Aber Captain Solo! Ich wollte doch nur dem Publikum erzählen, wie..."

**Chewbacca **( _brüllt etwas Unverständliches in Wookiee-Sprache _)

"Groooar!"

**C-3PO **:

"Ach, du meine Güte! Ja, ja. Dann werde ich einfach mal beginnen.  
Willkommen in unserer Holonet-Talkshow! Unser heutiges Talk-Thema lautet:  
"Hilfe, ich will mein Coruscant zurück!"  
Ich möchte nun gerne unsere heutigen Gäste begrüßen.  
Als erstes möchte ich ihnen den Obersten Kanzler der Alten Republik, Finis Valorum vorstellen."

**Finis Valorum **( _nickt _) :

"Hallo."

**C-3PO **:

"Und der nächste Gast ist der Imperator des Galaktischen Imperiums, Imperator Palpatine."

**Palpatine** :

**C-3PO **:

"Die nächsten zwei Gäste liegen mir besonders an meinem elektronischen Herzen. Es sind die Repräsentanten der Neuen Republik, Staatschef Borsk Fey´lya und Prinzessin Leia Organa Solo."

**Borsk Fey´lya **( _hebt grüßend die Hand _) :

"Hallo, es ist schön, hier sein zu dürfen."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _winkt _) :

"Hallo zusammen und hallo, 3PO."

**C-3PO **:

"Und nun begrüßen wir unseren letzten Gast, den Exekutor der Yuuzhan-Vong, Nom Anor."

**Nom Anor **( _schaut 3PO bedrohlich an _) :

"Was hat eigentlich dieser abscheuliche Droide hier zu suchen? Er beleidigt nicht nur mich und meine Artgenossen, sondern auch unsere Götter! Schafft dieses Ding aus meinen Augen und werft es in eine Schmelzgrube! Sofort!"

**C-3PO **:

"Oh, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, Sir. Aber ich bin doch heute hier der Moderator..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Pah, du abscheulicher Droide! Ich werde dich... Aber wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja!  
Ich grüße alle Unwürdigen und Ungläubigen in diesem Saal und alle, die dort draußen nichtsahnend vor ihren Holo-Bildschirmen sitzen.  
Ihr werdet bald alle von den glorreichen Yuuzhan Vong erobert, versklavt und vernichtet, ähm, ich meine eingeladen werden.  
Ja, eine schöne, große Mega-Party und ihr Unwürdigen seid alle herzlich eingeladen!"

**C-3PO **:

"Da nun alle Gäste vorgestellt wurden, können wir ja beginnen. Unsere Talkgäste sind alle heute hier versammelt, weil sie alle gerne ihr Coruscant zurückhaben wollen. Dieser schöne Stadt-Planet, der sich im Zentrum unserer Galaxis befindet, ist nicht nur wunderschön, sondern auch sehr begehrt.  
Wir wollen heute hier diskutieren, welcher Talkgast über Coruscant herrschen soll.  
Oh, ich sehe, da kommt schon eine Frage aus dem Publikum.  
Es ist Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker. Hallo, Meister Luke."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Hallo, 3PO. Ich will die Gäste fragen, wie sie denn zu den Jedi stehen? Schließlich wurde zur Zeit des Imperators unser schöner Jedi-Tempel zerstört. Danach sind wir alle nach Yavin 4 umgezogen und wurden dann dort von den Yuuzhan Vong verjagt. Jetzt leben alle Jedi auf einer Raumstation, was nicht gerade sehr angenehm und gemütlich ist. Wir möchten gerne unseren Tempel auf Coruscant wieder zurückhaben."

**Nom Anor **:

"Nun, Meister Skywalker. Ich glaube, sie verdrehen hier die Tatsachen. Wir haben die Jedi nicht aus Yavin 4 verjagt. Unsere Krieger wollten sie nur kurz besuchen und ein wenig, äh, mit ihren verehrten Jedi-Freunden Verstecken und Fangen spielen. Da fällt mir ein..."

**Nom Anor **( _greift sich sein Datapad _) :

"Wie lauten denn die genauen Positions-Koordinaten ihrer Jedi-Raumstation, Meister Skywalker?"

**Luke Skywalker **( _kratzt sich am Kopf _) :

"Warum wollen Sie das denn jetzt wissen, Herr Anor?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Ach, nur so aus reiner Neugier. Ich glaube, Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah möchte vielleicht gerne mal diese Station besichtigen und ein paar Jedi-jagende Voxyns als Begrüßungsgeschenk mitbringen..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _schreit_ ) :

"Luke, sag´ ihm nicht die Koordinaten! Es ist eine Falle! Luke, eine Falle!"

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Was? Wirklich?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Ach, verdammter Mist! Immer kommt mir diese verfluchte Prinzessin in die Quere!"

**Palpatine** :

"Ich fürchte, Herr Anor hat immer noch nicht die Frage von Meister Skywalker beantwortet.  
Dann will ich mal anfangen.Nein, die Jedi bekommen ihren Tempel nicht zurück! Warum nicht? Das ist ganz einfach zu beantworten. Sie sind alle Verräter! Meister Windu hat mein schönes Gesicht verunstaltet und Skywalkers Vater hat mich auf dem zweiten Todesstern in einen Schacht hineingeworfen. Diese Jedi sind alle Kriminelle und Schwerverbrecher! Man sollte sie alle zur Strafe in die Minen von Kessel schicken! So sehe ich das!"

**Luke Skywalker **( _sich wieder am Kopf kratzt_) :

"Komisch... Wenn mein Vater den Imperator in den Schacht geworfen hat... Warum lebt er dann noch?"

**Palpatine** :

"Junger Narr! Verstehst du nicht ? Das sind die dunklen Mysterien der Macht!"

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Mysterien der Macht? Häh?"

**Palpatine** :

"Dummer Junge! Ich will es mal in leicht verständlicher Weise ausdrücken, daß es auch so dumme Jedi-Meister wie du verstehen können:  
Dies ist mein Klon-Körper! Verstanden? KLON-KÖRPER!  
Ich kann meinen Geist immer wieder in einen neuen Körper transferieren! Da staunt ihr einfältigen Jedi, was?"

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Das ist ja gruselig..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Also ich finde das cool. Könnten Sie mir das auch beibringen, Imperator?"

**Palpatine** :

"Nein, das ist nur für Sith!"

_Der "Imperial March" ertönt und Darth Maul betritt die Bühne._

**Darth Maul **( _grinst Nom Anor böse an _) :

**Nom Anor **:

"Oh, schade."

**C-3PO **:

"Nun, Herr Exekutor. Wollen Sie vielleicht jetzt endlich Meister Skywalkers Frage beantworten?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Dieser Droide geht mir auf die Nerven! Kann nicht jemand dieses nervige Etwas abstellen und auf die Müllkippe schmeissen?"

**Han Solo **:

"Ja, Kumpel. Ich bin auch der Meinung, daß 3PO deaktiviert werden sollte..."

**C-3PO **:

"Oh, nein, bitte! Nicht deaktivieren! Ich bin doch nur ein armer kleiner Protokolldroide..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _wirft Han Solo einen wütenden Blick zu _) :

"Han, laß´ gefälligst den armen 3PO in Ruhe!"

**Han Solo **:

"Ja, ja. Da hast du nochmal Glück gehabt, Goldkind..."

**Nom Anor **( _hüstelt_ ) :

"Wo war ich jetzt wieder stehen geblieben? Ach ja, ich wollte sagen, daß ein von Yuuzhan Vong regiertes Coruscant alle Jedi mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen würde. Ihr müßt wissen, daß mein Volk sehr gastfreundlich ist. Wir sind alle wie eine große liebenswerte Familie..."

**Nom Anor **( _dreht sich zu seinem Berater Shok Tinoktin um und flüstert _) :

"Das ist doch eine tolle Idee. Wir laden alle Jedi nach Coruscant ein und können sie dann alle gleichzeitig in die Feuergrube werfen. Als Opfergabe zu Ehren unseres Gottes Yun-Yammka."

**Shok Tinoktin **( _flüstert Nom Anor zu _) :

"Eine geniale und fabelhafte Idee, großer und ehrwürdiger Exekutor. Das erspart uns ja dann auch die mühsame Arbeit, die Jedi alle zu jagen und einzufangen."

**Nom Anor **(_ lacht _) :

"Ja, da staunst du, Shok. Ich habe eben immer gute Ideen."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Häh? Was hat er gerade gesagt? Ich hab´ was von Jedi und Opfer gehört..."

**Nom Anor und Shok Tinoktin **:

"Ach was. Das bildet ihr euch alles nur ein, Meister Skywalker."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Oh. Ja, dann bitte ich um Verzeihung. Mein Gehör ist von den vielen Weltraum-Schlachten wohl etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Ihr wisst schon, die vielen Explosionen und so."

**C-3PO **:

"Dann wollen wir doch nun Meister Lukes Frage an die Repräsentanten der Neuen Republik weiterrichten..."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Ich denke, mein Bruder weiß, daß unsere Regierung die Jedi immer unterstützen wird. Ein Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant dürfte also im Bereich des Machbaren liegen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, daß wir Coruscant auch zurückbekommen."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Danke Leia."

**Borsk Fey´lya **:

"Ich muß der Prinzessin leider widersprechen. Ich bin der Staatschef der Neuen Republik und ich sage:  
Nein, wir wollen keinen Jedi-Tempel! Diese Jedi sind eine gefährliche Gruppierung und sie stiften überall Unruhe, egal wo sie auch auftauchen. Wenn wir ein sicheres Coruscant haben wollen, sollten wir den Bau eines Jedi-Tempels strikt verbieten!"

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Ich kann nicht glauben, was Sie hier sagen, Borsk. Wir Jedi sind doch die Beschützer der Republik und wir würden niemals Unruhe stiften!"

**Borsk Fey´lya **:

"Ich glaube, daß meine geschätzte Kollegin nicht in der Lage ist, das Ganze aus einem objektiven Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Immerhin hat sie einen Jedi-Bruder und dann auch noch drei Jedi-Kinder!  
Aber das Beste ist natürlich, daß sie auch noch selbst eine Jedi ist..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Oh, ich fange langsam an, diesen Borsk zu mögen. Los, Borsk! Zeig´s diesem Jedi-Abschaum!"

**Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa Solo **:

"Wie bitte?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Ach, ich meinte Jedi-Schaum. Da gibt es doch diese neue tolle Werbung für Jedi-Haargel. Ihr wißt schon, Jedi-Schaum..."

**Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa Solo **:

"Achso."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Um wieder auf meinen ehrenwerten Kollegen zurückzukommen.  
Sehr verehrter Staatschef Fey´lya, ICH bin KEINE Jedi! Ich habe vielleicht das ein oder andere gelernt, aber ich bin keine Jedi-Padawan, Jedi-Ritterin oder was auch immer. Ich bin Leia!  
Ich denke, ich kann sehr wohl alles aus einem objektiven Blickwinkel betrachten..."

**Borsk Fey´lya **:

"Ja, das weiß ich doch, Prinzessin. Sie haben als Ratsherrin in der Politik wunderbare Arbeit geleistet und ich weiß auch, daß sie eigentlich keine Jedi sind. Daher schlage ich auch vor, daß Sie auf Coruscant bleiben dürfen. Nur die Jedi haben...Hausverbot."

**Palpatine **( _lacht _) :

"Hausverbot? Das ist köstlich. Einfach nur köstlich..."

**Nom Anor **( _klatscht in die Hände _) :

"Ja, Borsk, du bist unser Mann!"

**Leia Organa Solo **( _empört_ ) :

"Borsk, das ist wirklich eine Unverschämtheit!"

**Bolpuhr** ( _betritt die Bühne mit einer Tasse Stimtee in der Hand und reicht sie Leia _) :

"Lady Vader, euer Gute Nacht-Tee..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _hebt abwehrend die Hand _) :

"Nein, Bolpuhr, nicht jetzt! Und nenn´ mich nicht immer Lady Vader!"

**Bolpuhr** :

"Verzeiht, Lady Vader."

**Han Solo **( _springt auf die Bühne und holt Bolpuhr herunter _) :

"Komm, Alter. Leia will jetzt keinen Tee."

**Bolpuhr** :

"Ja, Han Clan Solo."

**Han Solo **( _verdreht die Augen _) :

"Schatz, deine Noghri-Leibwächter können einem manchmal ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _nickt_ ) :

Ich weiß.

**Finis Valorum **:

"Ich würde jetzt gerne auch etwas dazu sagen. Verehrter Kollege Fey´lya, ich glaube, daß sie nicht wissen, wie wichtig die Jedi für die Republik sind. In meiner Alten Republik hatten die Jedi jedenfalls kein Hausverbot..."

**Palpatine** :

"Ach, Finis. Du vergißt wohl, daß ich nach dir Kanzler in der Alten Republik geworden bin.

Ich hätte als Kanzler jedenfalls auch gerne ein Jedi-Hausverbot erteilt..."

**Finis Valorum **:

"Und wie bist du überhaupt Kanzler geworden? Du hast nämlich damals geschummelt und Königin Amidala irgendwas zugeflüstert. Ich hab´s genau gesehen!"

**Alle** :

"Echt?"

**Palpatine** :

"Ach, das ist doch alles völliger Unsinn. Ich hab´ Padme nur zugeflüstert, daß ihr komischer Haarschmuck mir immer ständig die Sicht versperrt. Das ist alles."

**Finis Valorum **:

"Du lügst doch wie gedruckt!"

**Palpatine** :

"Und ich glaube, du bist alt und senil!"

**C-3PO **:

"Imperator Palpatine, ich muß Sie leider bitten, die anderen Gäste nicht zu beschimpfen oder zu beleidigen. Dies ist ausdrücklich verboten und ist nachzulesen im Talkshow-Regel-Handbuch für Droiden..."

**Palpatine** ( _wirft Darth Maul einen Blick zu _) :

"Darth Maul, du weißt, was zu tun ist!"

**Darth Maul **( _zündet sein rotes Lichtschwert _) :

**C-3PO **:

"Ach, du meine Güte! Hilf mir, R2!"

**R2-D2 **( _kommt angerollt und trägt in seinem Greifarm ein Ysalamiri _) :

"Piep, piep."

**Palpatine** :

"Oh, nein! Kein Ysalamiri! Ich hasse diese Viecher!"

**C-3PO **:

"Ich glaube, wir gehen jetzt besser in die Werbepause."


	2. Kapitel 2

**Shadowflight :** Ein dickes Danke für´s Reviewen und jupp, die schräge Talkshow geht in die nächste Runde;) Enjoy!_  
_

_

* * *

_

_Es folgt eine kurze Werbepause:_

Was ist kälter als kalt und bringt sogar einen Wampa dazu, freiwillig auf Menschenfleisch zu verzichten?

Ja, Sie haben richtig geraten!

Es ist das leckere, unvergleichliche, oft kopierte aber nie erreichte, schmackhafte Hoth-Eis!

Jetzt auch in den neuen Geschmacksrichtungen: "Für kleine Ewoks" und "Würziger Rancor"!

**

* * *

**

**C-3PO **:

"Hallo liebe Zuschauer und willkommen zurück zu unserer Holonet-Talkshow. Es gab hier leider kürzlich ein paar Unstimmigkeiten, aber Captain Solo hat wieder einmal alles wunderbar geregelt."

**Han Solo **:

"Danke, Goldkopf. Wir haben aus Sicherheitsgründen alle hier Anwesenden aufgefordert, ihre Lichtschwerter und Blasterpistolen bei mir abzuliefern.

Wir haben alles wieder unter Kontrolle. Situation normal."

**Darth Maul **( _blickt verärgert zu Han Solo _)

**C-3PO **:

"Nun, dann kann es ja jetzt weitergehen. Jeder Talkgast hat nun die Möglichkeit, "sein" Coruscant, wie sie oder er es gerne haben möchte, dem Publikum vorzustellen. Die Gäste dürfen Vertreter bestimmen, die dann einen kurzen Vortrag halten.  
Auf vielfachen Wunsch unserer Zuschauer darf Imperator Palpatine beginnen."

**Palpatine** ( _wirft Darth Maul einen Blick zu _) :

"Siehst du, mein Schüler? Es hat sich gelohnt, eine Sturmtruppen-Einheit vor jeder Haustür abzustellen und in jedes Sternensystem einen Super-Sternenzerstörer zu schicken..."

**Luke Skywalker **( _sich wieder am Kopf kratzt _) :

"Ist das eigentlich legal?"

**Palpatine** :

"Ich habe es legal gemacht, du junger Narr! Ach ja, hiermit stelle ich meine Vertreter vor:  
Großadmiral Thrawn und Captain Pellaeon."

_Mon Mothma und Admiral Ackbar betreten die Bühne._

**Mon Mothma **( _schaut ernst in die Zuschauerreihen _) :

"Dem Imperium ist ein kritischer Fehler unterlaufen. Wir müssen angreifen."

**Mon Mothma **( _schaltet einen Holo-Projektor an, der ein rotierendes Bild des zweiten Todessterns zeigt_ ) :

"Unsere Bothan-Spione haben die genaue Position der neuen Kampfstation des Imperators entdeckt. Wir wissen, daß die Waffensysteme des Todessterns noch nicht einsatzbereit sind.  
Doch das Wichtigste ist folgendes: Wir wissen, daß der Imperator persönlich die Fertigstellung seines Todessterns überwacht.  
Viele Bothaner erlitten den Tod, um uns diese Information mitzuteilen. Admiral Ackbar, bitte."

**Admiral Ackbar **:

"Wie wir sehen, umkreist der Todesstern den Waldmond Endor. Obwohl die Waffensysteme dieses Todessterns noch nicht einsatzbereit sind..."

**Palpatine** ( _wütend _) :

"Was soll das? Was machen diese zwei verrückten Rebellen dort? Und wo sind Großadmiral Thrawn und Captain Pellaeon?"

**Han Solo **:

"Also das würde ich jetzt auch gerne wissen..."

**Mon Mothma **:

"Admiral Ackbar und ich wollten auch unbedingt in diese Talkshow. Doch man hat uns nicht eingeladen. Also haben wir uns selbst eingeladen, doch wir wußten nicht, was wir dem Publikum sagen sollten. Doch dann hatte Admiral Ackbar eine großartige Idee..."

**Admiral Ackbar **:

"Ja, wir haben beschlossen, unsere berühmte "Wie vernichtet man den zweiten Todesstern?-Besprechung" noch einmal vorzutragen. Damit sind wir ja schließlich in der ganzen Galaxis berühmt geworden..."

**Mon Mothma **( _nickt_ ) :

"Ja, und wir sind ja auch bedeutende Persönlichkeiten und sollten in keiner Talkshow fehlen..."

**Palpatine **( _gereizt_ ) :

"Wo sind Großadmiral Thrawn und Captain Pellaeon? Raus mit der Sprache!"

**Mon Mothma **:

"Die machen hinter der Bühne ne Kaffee-Pause..."

**Palpatine** ( _schreit_ ) :

"Schafft diese Idioten auf der Stelle hier raus und holt Großadmiral Thrawn auf die Bühne!

Aber zack, zack!"

**Han Solo **( _springt auf die Bühne und holt Mon Mothma und Admiral Ackbar herunter _) :

"Kommt, Leute. Es gibt sicher noch andere Talkshows, wo ihr eure berühmte, unvergessene Einsatzbesprechung nochmal vortragen könnt."

**Mon Mothma und Admiral Ackbar **( _lassen die Köpfe hängen _) :

"Schade, wir hatten die Besprechung doch schon so schön vorgetragen..."

**Admiral Ackbar **( _wedelt vorwurfsvoll mit seiner Hand und schaut zum Publikum _) :

"Ihr wißt ja gar nicht, was euch entgeht..."

**Palpatine **:

"Jetzt, wo diese dummen Rebellen endlich weg sind, können ja nun Großadmiral Thrawn und Captain Pellaeon kommen..."

_Der "Imperial March" ertönt und Großadmiral Thrawn und Captain Pellaeon betreten die Bühne. Hinter ihnen tragen Sturmtruppen verschiedene zwei Meter-große Imperator-Statuen und stellen sie alle in einer Reihe auf._

**Großadmiral Thrawn **:

"Ich grüße herzlich alle Zuschauer und natürlich den Imperator."

**Captain Pellaeon **:

"Hey, klatscht gefälligst Beifall oder soll ich meinem Offizier auf dem Sternenzerstörer "Schimäre"  
anweisen, die Planetenoberfläche zu bombardieren?"

**Alle **( _klatschen und jubeln _)

**Großadmiral Thrawn **( _hüstelt_ ) :

"Nun, bevor ich mit meinem Vortrag beginne, möchte ich Ihnen kurz diese einzigartigen Statuen ans Herz legen. Denn sie werden später jede Straßenecke auf Coruscant schmücken."

**Großadmiral Thrawn **( _geht zur ersten Statue hinüber _) :

"Sehen Sie sich dieses Wunderwerk der Kunst an. Die Statue ist aus schwarzem Vulkanstein, der extra aus Mustafar importiert wurde. Beachten Sie besonders diese elegante Form und diese schöne glatte Oberfläche. Einfach göttlich."

**Alle **( _gähnen und starren genervt zu Palpatine _)

**Palpatine** ( _zuckt die Achseln _) :

"Was soll ich machen? Er ist eben ein Kunstliebhaber..."

**Großadmiral Thrawn **( _geht bereits zur zweiten Statue und seine rot-glühenden Augen strahlen vor_ _Begeisterung_ ) :

"Diese Skulptur hier erstrahlt abends in dunkelroter Farbe. Es handelt sich hier um Lavastein, der von einer inneren Lichtquelle beleuchtet wird. Deshalb haben wir hier dieses einzigartige Farbspiel.  
Ach ja, das können Sie ja gar nicht sehen. Kann vielleicht hier mal jemand kurz das Licht ausschalten?"

**Leia Organa Solo **( _genervt_ ):

"Ich glaube, ich drehe gleich hier durch! Hallo, Herr Großadmiral! Wir haben kein Interesse, uns irgendwelche Statuen des Imperators anzuschauen. Beginnen Sie endlich mit dem verdammten Vortrag!"

**Großadmiral Thrawn **( _schaut Leia Organa Solo mißbilligend an _) :

"Es ist wirklich bedauerlich, daß Sie alle anscheinend kein Verständnis für die hohe Kunst haben.  
Aber vielleicht ändern Sie ja alle ihre Meinung, wenn ich ein paar Imperiale AT-AT-Läufer hier im Saal einmarschieren lasse..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _hebt abwehrend die Hand _) :

"Oh, nein. Schon gut, schon gut. Wir wollen doch wirklich gerne diese schönen Imperator-Statuen betrachten. Die sind wirklich klasse..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Ich möchte anmerken, daß mir diese Kunst überhaupt nicht zusagt. Mein Volk ist ebenfalls künstlerisch begabt. Bei uns ist alles organisch und erstrahlt in herrlichen Regenbogen-Farben..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Regenbogen-Farben? Das klingt ja cool..."

**Großadmiral Thrawn **:

"Tatsächlich? Könnten Sie uns vielleicht einen Kunstgegenstand der Yuuzhan-Vong zeigen, Herr Anor?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Aber gerne. Ich kann ja meine Krieger anweisen, einen Yammosk in den Saal zu bringen. Er ist  
lebendig, hat viele wunderschöne Tentakel und verspeist am liebsten Jedi zum Mittagessen."

**Luke Skywalker **( _strahlt_ ) :

"Cool, ein Yammosk..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _verärgert_ ) :

"Nein, Exekutor! Sie werden keinen Yammosk hier reinschleppen lassen! Hab´ ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

**Nom Anor **( _murmelt_ ) :

"Immer wieder diese verfluchte Prinzessin! Na warte..."

**Nom Anor **( _lächelt freundlich _) :

"Prinzessin Organa Solo. Wären Sie bitte so freundlich, sich hier neben mir hinzusetzen? Sie sind so weit von mir entfernt und da kann mein Gift-spritzendes Auge sie leider nicht erreichen. Seine Reichweite beträgt nämlich leider nur zehn Meter..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _empört_ ) :

"Herr Anor, eines muß ich jetzt wirklich mal loswerden: Sie sind unglaublich fies und gemein!"

**Nom Anor **:

"Danke, Prinzessin. Das ist ja auch mein Job."

**Nom Anor **( _wühlt in seiner Tasche und hält stolz einen Zettel mit der Aufschrift "BERUFSBEZEICHNUNG" hoch_ ) :

"Hier steht: Nom Anor, Exekutor der Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasions-Flotte.  
Hauptberuf: Agent, beziehungsweise Spion  
Aufgaben:

Erstens: Jedi ausspionieren und ihre Schwachpunkte finden, wenn möglich, die Jedi eliminieren. Vergiften geht auch.

Zweitens: Die Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion planen, vorbereiten und durchführen.

Drittens: Droiden vernichten, wenn möglich, eine große Anzahl von Droiden.

Viertens: Die Unwürdigen und Ungläubigen dieser Galaxis aufeinander hetzen, wenn möglich,  
versklaven, den Göttern opfern oder vernichten. Vergiften geht auch.

Fünftens: Möglichst fies, hinterhältig, heimtückisch, böse und gemein vorgehen!

Aber ähm, wie gesagt, dies ist die Berufsbezeichung für einen Yuuzhan-Vong-Spion, ich bin ja nur, ähm, ein Koch. Ein unglaublich fieser und gemeiner Koch.  
Soll ich hier vielleicht schnell ein paar leckere Vonduun-Krabben zubereiten? Die schmecken wirklich köstlich und giftig sind sie auch..."

**Alle** :

"NEIN!"

**Nom Anor **( _schüttelt traurig den Kopf _) :

"Tja, anscheinend schätzen die Unwürdigen dieser Galaxis die Yuuzhan-Vong-Kochkünste nicht. Sehr schade..."

**C-3PO **:

"Oh, ich sehe, daß sich dort jemand aus dem Publikum meldet. Es ist Mara Jade Skywalker. Hallo, Mara."

**Mara Jade Skywalker **:

"Hallo, 3PO. Ich möchte auch gerne etwas zu Nom Anor sagen. Dieser Kerl hat mich bereits mit seinem komischen Auge vergiftet. Es wäre nett, wenn Herr Anor mir das Gegengift überreichen würde. Danke."

**Nom Anor **:

"Frau Jade Skywalker, Sie irren sich. Ich habe Sie nicht vergiftet. Das ist bestimmt nur eine Erkältung oder so..."

**Mara Jade Skywalker **:

"Eine Erkältung? Soll das ein Witz sein? Seit ich Sie getroffen habe, geht´s mir mies und schlecht!"

**Palpatine** :

"Das geschieht dir ganz recht, Verräterin!"

**Mara Jade Skywalker **:

"Hey, ich bin keine Verräterin. Was habe ich denn bitteschön verbrochen?"

**Palpatine** :

"Du hast Luke Skywalker geheiratet und das ist in meinen Augen Imperialer Hochverrat!  
Ich habe mir sogar bereits eine passende Strafe ausgedacht:  
Ich lasse dich in einen Käfig mit fleischfressenden Piranha-Käfern sperren!  
Eine exzellente Idee, oder?"

**Mara Jade Skywalker **( _entsetzt_ ) :

"Nein, nicht die Piranha-Käfer!"

**Nom Anor **( _flüstert Palpatine zu _) :

"Ihre Käfer können Sie sich sparen. Ich habe Skywalkers Frau bereits mit giftigen Schleim aus meinem Augapfel bespritzt. Ich gebe ihr noch einen Monat und dann dürfte sie schon den Löffel abgeben..."

**Palpatine** :

"Gift aus einem Augapfel? Das ist ja ekelhaft..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Ja, da staunt ihr, was? Diesen Augapfel nennt man Plaeryn Bol. Ich hab´ welche in Pink, Rosa, Gelb, Grün und vielen anderen schönen Farben. Wollen Sie auch einen haben, Imperator?"

**Palpatine** ( _verzieht das Gesicht _) :

"Nein, danke."

**Nom Anor **:

"Ach, kommen Sie schon. Sie wollen doch sicher auch so einen tollen Augapfel haben, oder?"

**Palpatine **:

"Nein, will ich nicht."

**Nom Anor **:

"Ja, wollen Sie doch."

**Palpatine** :

"Nein."

**Nom Anor **:

"Ja."

**Palpatine** :

"Nein!"

**Nom Anor **:

"Ja!"

**Palpatine** ( _schreit_ ) :

"Ich habe NEIN gesagt, sie dummer Idiot!"

**Mara Jade Skywalker **:

"Das hab´ ich übrigens alles gehört, Herr Anor! Schämen Sie sich!"

**Nom Anor **:

"Wie gesagt, Sie haben wohl eine schlimme Erkältung, Frau Jade Skywalker. Da kann es durchaus schonmal vorkommen, daß Sie halluzinieren oder seltsame Stimmen hören..."

**Mara Jade Skywalker **:

"Hey, ich höre keine seltsamen Stimmen und Halluzinationen hab´ ich auch nicht!"

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Mara, ist ja schon gut. Komm´ , am besten gehst du jetzt erstmal nach Hause und legst dich ins Bett. Mit einer Erkältung ist nicht zu spaßen..."

**Mara Jade Skywalker **( _schreit_ _und wird vom Wachpersonal rausgetragen _) :

"Aber ich bin doch nicht erkältet! Man hat mich VERGIFTET!"

**C-3PO **:

"Ja, vielleicht sollte Großadmiral Thrawn nun endlich mit seinen Vortrag beginnen..."

**Captain Pellaeon **( _wirft bereits den großen Holo-Projektor an _)

"Sie können anfangen, Großadmiral."

**Großadmiral Thrawn **:

"Danke, Captain. Wie man hier auf diesen wunderschönen Holo-Bildern sehen kann, wollen wir ein Coruscant haben, welches in einem einheitlichen Farbton erstrahlt: Schwarz.  
Schwarze Hochhäuser, Schwarze Paläste, Schwarze Durabeton-Straßen, Schwarze Imperator-Statuen und sehen Sie hier, schwarze Flaggen mit dem schönen Imperialen Wappen.Kommen wir nun zur Sicherheit von Imperial City. Ich darf doch Coruscant als Imperial City bezeichnen, oder?"

**Palpatine** :

"Natürlich, Großadmiral. Unsere Zuschauer werden sowieso alle mich am Ende der Sendung wählen. Meine Sturmtruppen werden ihnen alle ein Blastergewehr, ähm, ich meine natürlich einen Blumenstrauß vor die Nase halten. Also kann man Coruscant ruhig schon Imperial City nennen."

**Han Solo **:

"Ich hab´ irgendwie das komische Gefühl, daß der Imperator und seine Kollegen schummeln..."

**Finis Valorum **:

"Das versuche ich doch die ganze Zeit schon zu sagen: Palpatine ist ein Betrüger!"

**Palpatine** ( _steht auf und richtet seine Hände auf Finis Valorum _) :

"Ich war lange geduldig gewesen, doch ich habe keine Lust mehr, mir weiter deine Anschuldigungen anzuhören!  
Jetzt spüre die Macht der dunklen Seite!"

**Luke Skywalker **( _zeigt mit seiner Hand auf R2-D2 _) :

"Vergessen Sie ihre Blitze, Imperator. Wir haben immer noch die Ysalarimi hier stehen."

**Palpatine** ( _setzt sich wieder hin _) :

"Verdammt, ich hasse diese verfluchten Tiere! Wenn ich wieder an der Macht bin, werde ich sicherstellen, daß diese Viecher alle vernichtet werden!"

**Großadmiral Thrawn **:

"Nun, dann will ich jetzt mit meinem Vortrag fortfahren. Es geht nun um die Sicherheit von Imperial City und da hat sich der Imperator ein paar tolle Sachen einfallen lassen.

Es wird Tie-Jäger-, Tie-Abfangjäger-, Tie-Jäger MK2- , Angriffs-Kanonenboote- und Tie-Bomber-Staffeln geben, die regelmäßig den Luftraum der Stadt überwachen.  
Desweiteren werden Sturmtruppen in jeder Straße und AT-ST-Läufer, sowie AT-AT-Läufer an jeder Straßenecke patroullieren.  
Imperiale Sternenzerstörer und Super-Sternenzerstörer werden im gesamten System für die nötige Sicherheit sorgen. Ach ja, und wir haben vor, einen dritten Todesstern und einen zweiten Sonnenhammer zu bauen. Das ist äh, nur eine weitere Sicherheitsmaßnahme.Sie wissen schon, wegen der Sicherheit ..."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Dieses Sicherheits-Konzept gefällt mir irgendwie ganz und gar nicht. Könnten Sie nicht die Sternenzerstörer, den Sonnenhammer und den Todesstern einfach weglassen?"

**Palpatine** :

"Nix da! Alles bleibt, wie es ist! Wer nicht mit den imperialen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen einverstanden ist, wird hingerichtet oder landet in den Minen von Kessel!  
Außerdem schlafen Coruscants Bürger doch sicher besser, wenn sie wissen, daß ein Sturmtruppen-Kommando vor ihrer Tür steht und über ihren Köpfen ein Todesstern fliegt..."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, daß die Bürger von Coruscant so etwas wollen, Imperator?"

**Palpatine** :

"Oh, ich fürchte, die Bürger wollen Sicherheit und deshalb werden sie mich auch wählen.  
Daher finde ich ihren Mangel an Glauben äußerst beklagenswert, Prinzessin Organa Solo."

**Borsk Fey´lya **( _murmelt_ ) :

"Und da wundern sich die Imperialen immer, daß es damals eine Rebellen-Allianz gab..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Darf ich hinzufügen, daß mir dieses Imperial City überhaupt nicht gefällt. Diese ganzen Schiffe und dieser ganze Technologie-Kram sind eine Beleidigung meines Volkes und meiner Götter.  
Und dieses ganze imperiale Militär hindert meine Kriegsmeister daran, Coruscant zu erobern, ähm, ich meine natürlich zu besuchen. Ihr wisst schon, wir planen doch diese Mega-Party..."

**Palpatine** ( _wirft Nom Anor einen bedrohlichen Blick zu _) :

"Wer hat Euch denn gefragt?"

**Nom Anor **( _hebt abwehrend die Hände _) :

"Wie gesagt, das war ja nur eine winzig kleine Anmerkung von meiner Seite..."

**Palpatine** :

"Achso."

**C-3PO **:

"Oh, da ist wieder eine Meldung aus dem Publikum. Ja, hallo. Wer sind Sie denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"

**Prinz Xizor **:

"Mein Name ist Prinz Xizor und bitte sprechen Sie es nicht falsch aus. Manche meiner Vigos von der Schwarzen Sonne sagen "Schizor" und wenn ich das höre, bekomme ich immer einen Anfall..."

**C-3PO **:

"Ja, Prinz Xizor. Dann formulieren Sie bitte jetzt ihre Frage an einen unserer Talkgäste."

**Prinz Xizor **( _schaut zu Palpatine _) :

"Es ist zwar schon etwas länger her, aber ich hatte mal den Palast-Gärtner von Imperator Palpatine gebeten, für mich zu arbeiten. Dieser Gärtner hatte zugesagt und wollte dann auch in meinem Palastgarten arbeiten. Doch dann..."

**Alle** ( _neugierig_ ) :

"Doch dann?"

**Prinz Xizor **:

"Doch dann hatte mein neuer Gärtner plötzlich einen tödlichen Turbolift-Unfall. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, daß der Imperator dahintersteckt. Denn er will wohl nicht, daß jemand wie ich, ein gutaussehender, reicher und einflußreicher Prinz, einen schöneren Garten auf Coruscant besitzt als er selbst."

**Palpatine** ( _schaut traurig _) :

"Sehr geehrter Prinz Xizor, Sie irren sich. Ich hatte nichts mit dem Unfall zu tun und ich fand es wirklich tragisch und bedauerlich, daß euer neuer Gärtner diesen schlimmen Unfall hatte.  
Glauben Sie mir, ich trauere noch heute um diesen armen Mann..."

**Finis Valorum **:

"Der lügt doch wieder!"

**Palpatine** ( _wütend_ ) :

"Dich hat keiner nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Finis!"

**Luke Skywalker **( _sich wieder am Kopf kratzt _) :

"Was macht eigentlich dieser Prinz Xizor hier? Als wir ihn letztes Mal getroffen hatten, wollte er mich töten..."

**Prinz Xizor **:

"Nun, Meister Skywalker. Sie hatten auch den Tod verdient. Immerhin haben Sie in meinem schönen luxuriösen Himmelsdom einen Thermaldetonator hochgehen lassen..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Das war ich nicht! Das war Han!"

**Han Solo **:

"Nein, ich war das auch nicht! Es war Chewie!"

**Chewbacca** ( _knurrt etwas in Wookiee-Sprache _) :

"Groooaar!"

**C-3PO **:

"Ich übersetze: Chewbacca sagt, daß er es nicht gewesen ist, sondern Lando."

**Lando Calrissian **:

"Hey, was schaut ihr mich alle so an? Es war Leia!"

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Das ist doch alles schon ewig lange her. Können wir es nicht einfach vergessen?  
Und um die Sache noch richtig zu stellen, es war R2!"

**R2-D2 **( _macht fragende Geräusche _) :

"Bieeep?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Da sehen Sie es wieder! Die Droiden sind an allem Schuld! Man sollte sie alle vernichten!  
Aber sofort! Liebe Zuschauer, wählen Sie mich und ich werde dieses Droiden-Problem ganz schnell beseitigen!"

**Finis Valorum **:

"Guter Mann, sie scheinen ein ernsthaftes Problem mit Droiden zu haben. Vielleicht sollten Sie mal einen Psychiater aufsuchen..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Dummer alter Mann! Verstehen Sie es nicht? Ihre Technologie und besonders ihre Droiden sind böse, abscheulich und widerlich! Ihre bloße Existenz beleidigt nicht nur uns, sondern auch unsere Götter! Wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen?"

**Borsk Fey´lya **:

"Ich glaube, jeder Gast hat in dieser Talkshow das Recht, seine Meinung zu äußern. Auch wenn sie noch so absurd klingt..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Na bitte, hier ist wenigstens einer, der mich versteht..."

**Nom Anor **( _dreht sich zu seinem Berater Shok Tinoktin um und flüstert _) :

"Setz´ Borsk auf unsere "Den können wir bestechen-Liste", Shok."

**Shok Tinoktin **( _macht sich eine Notiz _) :

"Schon geschehen, großer und ehrwürdiger Exekutor."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Häh? Ich hab´ irgendwas von Borsk und Bestechen gehört..."

**Nom Anor und Shok Tinoktin **:

"Nee, wir meinten nur: Borsk sieht heute wieder bestechend schön aus..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Achso. Sie wissen ja, meine Ohren. Die vielen Lichtschwert-Kämpfe und so..."

**Borsk Fey´lya **( _streicht sich über sein glänzendes Fell und lächelt Nom Anor an _) :

"Vielen Dank, meine Herren. Ich bürste auch jeden Tag fleißig mein Fell und als Shampoo verwende ich immer "Bothan´s Wash&Go". Das ist extra für Bothaner und macht mein schönes Fell samtweich, fluffig und flauschig."

**Borsk Fey´lya **( _streckt Nom Anor und Shok Tinoktin seinen Arm hin _) :

"Hier, wollen Sie mal fühlen? Es ist ganz weich und duftet auch so herrlich..."

**Nom Anor und Shok Tinoktin **:

"Nein, danke!"

**C-3PO **:

"Ja, will denn Großadmiral Thrawn vielleicht noch etwas sagen? Oder sollen schon die nächsten Gäste mit ihren Vorträgen beginnen? Oh, ich sehe, daß dort jemand auf der Bühne ist..."

_Mara Jade Skywalker ist auf die Bühne gesprungen und läuft zielstrebig auf Nom Anor zu._

**Mara Jade Skywalker **( _steht vor Nom Anor und zündet ihr violettes Lichtschwert _) :

"Ich will jetzt das Gegengift! SOFORT!"

**Nom Anor **( _unschuldig_ ) :

"Äh, Gegengift? Ich weiß´ nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Frau Jade Skywalker. Und wo haben Sie denn das Schwert her? Ich dachte, Captain Solo hätte alle eingesammelt..."

**Han Solo **( _kratzt sich am Kopf _) :

"Oh, da hab´ ich doch glatt Maras Lichtschwert vergessen. Kann ja mal passieren..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Schatz, so beruhige dich doch! Du mußt dich schonen. Du hast doch eine schlimme Erkältung..."

**Mara Jade Skywalker **( _genervt_ ):

"Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen? Dieser Mann hat mich vergiftet und ich möchte jetzt das verdammte Gegengift haben!"

**Nom Anor **( _schaut zu seinem Berater Shok Tinoktin _) :

"Ähm, ja vielleicht habe ich hier ein Mittel gegen ihre, äh, Erkältung. Shok, schau´ doch bitte mal im Koffer nach..."

**Shok Tinoktin **:

"Den roten Koffer, Exekutor?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Nein, nicht den Roten, du Dummkopf! Da ist doch die Bombe drin..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Häh, ich hab´ da eben das Wörtchen Bombe gehört..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Nein, Meister Skywalker, sie haben mich wieder falsch verstanden. Ich habe meinem Freund Shok nur gesagt, daß hier eine Bombenstimmung ist..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Achso."

**Nom Anor **( _flüstert zu Shok Tinoktin _) :

"Den grünen Koffer, Shok. Da liegt neben meinem Tsaisi-Kampfstab und meiner Gift-Sporen-Sammlung ein kleines Fläschchen mit der Aufschrift "Gegengift"."

**Shok Tinoktin **( _holt ein kleines Fläschchen aus dem Koffer und reicht es Nom Anor _) :

"Hier, großer und ehrwürdiger Exekutor."

**Nom Anor **( _reicht es an Mara Jade Skywalker weiter _) :

"Hier, bitte. Ein Mittel gegen ihre unheilbare Vergiftung, ähm, ich meine Erkältung..."

**Mara Jade Skywalker **:

"Na endlich, danke."

**Palpatine** :

"Da sieht man wieder, wie kriminell und brutal die Jedi doch vorgehen.  
Das sind alles Schwerverbrecher..."

**Borsk Fey´lya **:

"Das habe ich doch auch schon gesagt. Die Jedi sind eine sehr gefährliche Gruppierung..."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Ach ja? Und was sind dann die Sith?"

**Palpatine** :

"Wir Sith sind lieb und nett. Das sieht man doch!"

**Darth Maul **( _lächelt freundlich _)

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Genau das denke ich nicht! Die Sith sind böse!"

**Palpatine** ( _bedrohlich_ ) :

"Wer hat denn Euch nach eurer Meinung gefragt?"

**C-3PO **:

"Imperator, ich muß Sie bitten, auf ihren Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben..."

**Palpatine** :

"Schon wieder dieser verdammte Droide..."

**Nom Anor **( _schaut zu C-3PO _) :

"Wie ich schon sagte, Droiden sind abscheulich und sie sollten alle verboten werden. Man könnte ja diesen C5 oder wie auch immer dieses widerliche Ding heißt, einfach in eine Schmelzgrube werfen. Das wäre dann ein nerviger Droide weniger in dieser Galaxis..."

**C-3PO **:

"Oh, bitte schauen Sie mich doch nicht so an. Ich moderiere doch nur diese Talkshow und..."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Ich denke, eine Werbepause wäre jetzt nicht schlecht, C-3PO."

**C-3PO **:

"Oh ja, natürlich, Prinzessin Leia. Wir gehen wieder in eine kurze Werbepause.

Doch die Holonet-Talkshow geht gleich wieder weiter. Bleiben Sie dran."

_

* * *

_

_Es folgt eine kurze Werbepause :_

_Eine seltsame Musik ertönt: _

Wollen Sie ein sicheres Coruscant?

Dann wählen Sie Imperator Palpatine!

Wollen Sie noch ein wenig länger leben?

Dann wählen Sie Imperator Palpatine!

Wollen Sie nicht hingerichtet werden?

Dann wählen Sie Imperator Palpatine!

Wollen Sie nicht in den Minen von Kessel landen?

Dann wählen Sie Imperator Palpatine! JETZT!


	3. Kapitel 3

**Eothera : **Danke, Danke. In dieser Fanfic kommen ziemlich viele Star Wars-Charas vor und ich hoff´ , daß sie alle einigermaßen  
gut rüberkommen.

**Shadowflight : **Jupp, Palpatine ist hier ganz schön fies. Und Nom Anor ist auch ziemlich fies. Da fragt man sich schon, wer von Beiden  
denn der Fiesere ist;) Und ja, Luke kann einem hier echt Leid tun sniff

**Palpatines Braut : **Ein großes Danke. Yeah, ich versuche immer ein paar Zitate hier einzubauen. Bin happy, daß es gefällt:)

Sooo, und nu geht´s in die dritte Talkshow-Runde, Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**C-3PO **:

"Hallo liebe Zuschauer und ich begrüße Sie wieder herzlich zu unserer Holonet-Talkshow.  
Während der kurzen Werbepause gab es hier auf der Bühne ein Streitgespräch zwischen  
Prinzessin Organa Solo und Imperator Palpatine. Es ging um das Thema Jedi und Sith."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"In dieser Talkshow wurde bisjetzt immer nur über die Jedi geredet. Ich denke, es wäre nur fair, wenn wir jetzt mal über die Sith reden würden."

**Borsk Fey´lya **:

"Ein interessanter Vorschlag, Prinzessin. Was sagen Sie dazu, Imperator Palpatine?"

**Palpatine **:

Ja, ich denke, die Zuschauer hier im Saal und auch draußen vor den Holo-Bildschirmen haben ein Recht, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.  
Die Wahrheit über die Sith..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Äh, was? Die Wahrheit der Sith?"

**Palpatine **:

"Ja, du junger Narr! Die Geschichte der Sith ist eine Geschichte voller Mißverständnisse..."

**Nom Anor **( _gähnt_ ) :

"Und was kommt jetzt? Eine Märchenstunde mit Imperator Palpatine?"

**Palpatine** ( _bedrohlich_ ) :

"Wer hat Euch denn gestattet, dazwischenzureden? Soll ich vielleicht Lord Maul anweisen, sich um Euch zu kümmern, Herr Anor?"

**Darth Maul **( _grinst böse _)

**Nom Anor **( _hebt abwehrend die Hände _) :

"Oh, nein. Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich möchte wirklich gerne ihre Sith-Geschichte hören.  
Die ist sicher richtig spannend..."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Ich denke nicht, daß der Imperator uns die Wahrheit über die Sith erzählen wird..."

**Finis Valorum **:

"Ja, er lügt doch bestimmt wieder..."

**Palpatine** ( _gereizt_ ) :

"Finis, ich werde dich und diese Prinzessin gleich eigenhändig..."

**Leia Organa Solo und Finis Valorum **:

"Ja?"

_Ein Arzt erscheint auf der Bühne und läuft zu Imperator Palpatine._

**Arzt** ( _flüstert _) :

"Eure Exzellenz, Sie dürfen sich nicht so aufregen. Euer Zorn beschleunigt nur den Verfall eures Klonkörpers. Ihr müßt Euch wieder beruhigen."

**Palpatine **( _flüstert_ ) :

"Ja, das weiß´ ich doch selbst, du Schwätzer. Aber ich werde hier schon noch einen geeigneten Körper finden. Zur Not nehme ich mir einfach den Körper von Luke Skywalker. Er ist zwar schon ein wenig alt und hat anscheinend ein schlechtes Gehör, aber was soll´s..."

**Luke Skywalker **( _kratzt sich wieder am Kopf _) :

"Hat da gerade jemand meinen Namen gesagt?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Ich denke, Sie irren sich wieder, Meister Skywalker. Hier hat niemand ein Wort gesagt..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Oh, das müssen dann wieder meine Ohren gewesen sein. Ich habe da manchmal so ein komisches Pfeifen im Ohr..."

**Palpatine** :

"Dann will ich jetzt erzählen, wie die Wahrheit aussieht. Die ganze Wahrheit. Beginnen wir doch mit dem ersten Todesstern. Ich hatte damals Lord Vader befohlen, Prinzessin Organa abzuholen und zum Todesstern zu bringen. Es ist ja bekannt, daß ein Todesstern schneller nach Alderaan fliegen kann als ein kleines altes Konsularschiff..."

**Prinzessin Organa Solo **:

"Von Lord Vader abgeholt? Von wegen! Ich wurde von den Imperialen gefangen und..."

**Palpatine** :

"Ich erzähle hier nur die Wahrheit. Also, wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja, Lord Vader hatte Prinzessin Organa zum Todesstern gebracht und Gouverneur Tarkin war so freundlich gewesen, die Prinzessin nach Alderaan zu bringen. Dann im Kontrollraum des Todessterns ist es schließlich passiert..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Oh, jetzt wird es interessant..."

**Prinzessin Organa Solo **:

"Ja, Tarkin hat befohlen, Alderaan zu ver..."

**Palpatine** :

"Ich bezeichne diesen eigenartigen Vorfall hier mal als "Prinzessin Organas verrückte Standardminute". Gouverneur Tarkin hatte mir erzählt, daß die Prinzessin irgendwie komplett durchgedreht ist. Sie hat laut gelacht, ist im ganzen Kontrollraum wild umhergerannt und hat alle möglichen Knöpfe gedrückt."

**Palpatine** ( _senkt traurig den Kopf _) :

"Bedauerlicherweise war einer dieser Knöpfe der Aktivierungs-Schalter des Todesstern-Lasers gewesen. Man könnte also sagen, daß Prinzessin Organa Solo ihren eigenen Heimatplaneten vernichtet hat..."

**Prinzessin Organa Solo **( _empört_ ) :

"Das stimmt doch alles gar nicht!"

**Palpatine** :

"Ich sage einfach mal: Frauen und Technik... Wenn sie etwas sehen, was blinkt und leuchtet, müssen sie es berühren und anfassen. Und was dabei herauskommt, haben Sie ja jetzt erfahren..."

**Han Solo **:

"Stimmt das, Schatz? Hast du wirklich an den Kontrollen des Todessterns herumgespielt?"

**Prinzessin Organa Solo **:

"Das ist doch alles völliger Unsinn! Lord Vader hat mich festgehalten. Wie soll ich denn dann irgendwelche Knöpfe drücken?"

**Palpatine** :

"Ja, die Prinzessin streitet jetzt natürlich alles ab. Aber so sah die Wahrheit aus.Für Gouverneur Tarkin stand jedenfalls damals fest, daß Prinzessin Organa für ihr Verbrechen in eine Zelle gesperrt und exekutiert werden mußte. Diese Frau stellte schließlich eine enorme Gefahr für die Öffentlichkeit dar..."

**Borsk Fey´lya **:

"Ich hab´ ja immer gewußt, daß die Jedi gefährlich sind. Aber von meiner geschätzten Kollegin hätte ich so etwas nie erwartet..."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Sie glauben doch nicht etwa diesen Unsinn, Borsk?"

**Borsk Fey´lya **:

"Nun ja, ich weiß nicht..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Also mir gefällt diese Geschichte. Wie ging es denn weiter, Imperator?"

**Palpatine** :

"Luke Skywalker und Han Solo hatten die Prinzessin befreit und dann..."

**Palpatine** ( _schaut zu Luke Skywalker _) :

"Und dann hat dieser Jedi meine schöne Kampfstation zerstört. Das dürfte dann auch wieder beweisen, wie kriminell die Jedi doch sind..."

**Luke Skywalker **( _strahlt_ ) :

"Ja, den ersten Todesstern hab´ ich zerstört. Das war sogar leichter, als mit meiner T-16 Womp-Ratten zu schießen..."

**Han Solo **:

"Hey, Moment mal, Farmerjunge. Chewie und ich haben dir damals Rückendeckung gegeben. Vergiß´ das nicht! Hätten wir dir nicht geholfen, hätte Vader dich zu Weltraumstaub pulverisiert..."

**Luke Skywalker **( _schüttelt den Kopf _) :

"Nein, nein. Das hätte ich auch alleine geschafft. Die Macht war mit mir und Ben war auch noch da..."

**Chewbacca** ( _knurrt wieder etwas in Wookiee-Sprache _) :

"Rooaar!"

**Han Solo **( _nickt_ ) :

"Genau, Chewie. Unser toller Jedi-Meister ist heute wieder richtig eingebildet..."

**C-3PO **:

"Captain Solo, Meister Lukes Chancen, einen direkten Treffer auf den kleinen Thermalabgas-Ausgang des ersten Todessterns zu landen, standen bei 1,389 zu 1..."

**Han Solo und Luke Skywalker **( _starren beide C-3PO an und schreien _) :

"Sag´ uns nie, wie unsere Chancen stehen!"

**C-3PO **( _fuchtelt abwehrend mit den Händen _) :

"Oh, ja, natürlich. Ich wollte ja nur..."

**Han Solo **:

"Vielleicht sollten wir dich doch deaktivieren, 3PO..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Eine sehr gute Idee, Captain Solo."

**C-3PO **:

"Aber Sir..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _wirft Han einen ablehnenden Blick zu _) :

"Han, nein!"

**Han Solo **:

"War ja auch nur ein Vorschlag, Schatz..."

**Palpatine** :

"Wie ich schon sagte, die Jedi sind Schwerverbrecher. Und Rebellen und Schmuggler ebenfalls.  
Doch kommen wir nun zu den wahren Geschehnissen auf dem zweiten Todesstern."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Na, dann bin ich ja mal gespannt auf eure nächste Lügengeschichte, Imperator..."

**Palpatine** :

"Lüge? Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Doch nun zurück zu meiner Geschichte. Lord Vader und ich saßen gemütlich im Thronsaal des zweiten Todessterns und ahnten nichts Böses. Ich trank eine Tasse Stimtee und kostete von Lord Vaders leckeren selbstgebackenen Kuchen."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Mein Vater hat Kuchen gebacken?"

**Leia Organa Solo **( _winkt ab _) :

"Das ist doch alles Unsinn..."

**Palpatine** :

"Ja, Lord Vader konnte wirklich einen exzellenten Kuchen backen. Aber wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ah ja! Jedenfalls saßen wir im Thronsaal und ich erzählte ihm, wie ich auf Coruscant einer alten Dame über die Straße geholfen hatte. Und Lord Vader berichtete mir, wie er mit den zwei Sturmtrupplern D-6345 und D-6346 in der Kantine gefrühstückt hatte.

Alles war so schön ruhig und friedlich, doch dann sagte Lord Vader, daß er die böse Aura seines Sohnes auf Endor spüren würde. Tja, und da habe ich vorgeschlagen, daß Lord Vader seinen Sohn von Endor aholen und zu mir bringen könnte. Wir dachten damals, daß wir ihn noch vor der Hellen Seite der Macht retten könnten. Sie müssen wissen, daß die Helle Seite böse ist, genauso wie die Jedi..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Aber Meister Yoda hat doch gesagt..."

**Palpatine** :

"Meister Yoda? Meint ihr etwa diesen kleinen grünen Giftzwerg, der nicht einmal vernünftig Basic sprechen kann? Gerade Meister Yoda war zur Zeit der Klonkriege der Schlimmste aller Jedi gewesen. Er ist wie ein Gummiball durch die Gegend gehüpft und hat alles und jeden gnadenlos mit seinem Lichtschwert niedergemetzelt. Nicht nur Lebewesen und Droiden fielen seiner grünen Klinge zum Opfer. Nein, er hat sogar auch ganze Häuser und Bäume mit seinem Schwert zerlegt.  
Meister Yoda hat in der gesamten Galaxis Angst und Schrecken verbreitet und deshalb nannte man ihn damals auch den "kleinen giftigen Mini-Ewok"."

**Finis Valorum **:

"Das ist doch wieder eine Lüge. Meister Yoda war ein guter und weiser Jedi-Meister."

**Palpatine** ( _gereizt_ ) :

"Wer will denn schon deine Meinung hören, Finis?"

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Aber Meister Yoda und Ben Kenobi haben mir doch gesagt, daß..."

**Palpatine** :

"Meister Skywalker, die Jedi sind alle Verbrecher und ich fürchte, Kenobi und sein kleiner grüner Freund haben euch einer Jedi-Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Damals auf dem zweiten Todesstern redete Skywalker davon, daß Lord Vader und ich Konflikte hätten. Was für ein Schwachsinn..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Ich wollte doch meinen Vater vor der Dunklen Seite retten..."

**Palpatine** :

"Ja, eine tolle Rettung. Skywalker hat damals einfach den armen hilflosen Lord Vader angegriffen und ihm dann auch noch seinen Arm mit seinem Schwert abgeschlagen. Das war richtig brutal..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Vater wollte Leia zur Dunklen Seite..."

**Palpatine** :

"Wie ich bereits sagte, die Helle Seite ist böse und die Dunkle Seite ist gut. Lord Vader wollte euch nur helfen. Nun jedenfalls stand Jedi-Ritter Skywalker kurz davor, seinen armen wehrlosen Vater einfach zu töten. Da blieb mir natürlich keine andere Wahl, als in das Geschehen einzugreifen.  
Ich habe dann schnell kurz ein paar Blitze auf Skywalker abgefeuert. Es waren wirklich nur wenige Blitze. Völlig harmlos. Das waren sicher nur zwei oder drei Blitze, mehr nicht."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Das stimmt aber nicht. Der Imperator hätte mich fast getötet, doch dann hatte mein Vater..."

**Palpatine** :

"Wie ich schon zuvor erklärte, ich wollte den Jedi nicht töten, sondern nur Lord Vader vor ihm beschützen. Doch dann geschah das, was ich am meisten befürchtet hatte. Skywalker hatte es irgendwie geschafft, Lord Vader in dieser kurzen Zeit auf die böse Helle Seite der Macht zu ziehen. Und der Rest ist ja bekannt. Lord Vader warf mich, einen alten gebrechlichen Mann in den Energiekern-Schacht des zweiten Todessterns. Glücklicherweise konnte ich damals noch meinen Geist in einen meiner Klon-Körper transferieren.  
Sonst wäre das sicher mein Ende gewesen..."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Nun, ich denke nicht, daß die Zuschauer ihre Vision der Geschichte glauben werden, Imperator."

**Luke Skywalker **( _schaut_ _traurig und greift sich ein Taschentuch _) :

"Ben, Ben... Warum hast du mir das niemals gesagt?

**Palpatine** ( _macht ein mitleidiges Gesicht _) :

"Ja, ja. Es ist schon traurig, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Sie haben mein vollstes Verständnis, Meister Skywalker. Aber Sie können all das Unrecht wieder gutmachen, wenn sie sich den Sith anschließen. Wir gehören zu den Guten..."

**Luke Skywalker **( _schnieft in sein Taschentuch _) :

"Ja? Könnte ich auch ein guter Sith werden?"

**Palpatine** ( _nickt_ ) :

"Aber ja doch. Sie müßten nur Lord Maul töten und dann seinen Platz einnehmen. Es darf nämlich leider nur zwei Sith geben. Das ist nachzulesen im Sith-Kodex auf Seite zwölf."

**Darth Maul **( _blättert im Sith-Kodex _)

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Und die Dunkle Seite der Macht ist die gute Seite, richtig?"

**Palpatine** :

"Ja, Meister Skywalker. Das habe ich doch schon bereits erklärt..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _schreit_ ) :

"Luke, der Imperator hat GELOGEN! Hast du gehört? GELOGEN!"

**Luke Skywalker **( _sich wieder am Kopf kratzt _) :

"Was? Wirklich?"

**Palpatine** ( _schaut bedrohlich zu Leia Organa Solo _) :

"Sie haben mich daran gehindert, einen neuen Schüler zu bekommen, Prinzessin. Das wird Konsequenzen haben. Fürchterliche Konsequenzen..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _wirft einen demonstrativen Blick auf R2-D2 _) :

"Ach ja? Das denke ich aber nicht. Wir haben immer noch die Ysalarimi hier stehen."

**Palpatine** ( _verärgert_ ) :

"Verdammt! Ich HASSE diese Viecher und ich werde sie vernichten! Bis auf den Letzten!"

**Arzt** ( _besorgt_ ) :

"Imperator, nicht aufregen..."

**Palpatine** :

"Ja, ja! Und nerven Sie mich nicht immer, sie Schwätzer!"

**C-3PO **:

"Ja, vielleicht sollten wir nun unsere nächsten Gäste auf die Bühne bitten, die dann den nächsten Vortrag halten werden. Laut meiner Liste sind das die Vertreter der Yuuzhan-Vong..."

**Nom Anor **( _fröhlich_ ) :

"Oh, tatsächlich? Sind wir jetzt an der Reihe? Das ist ja hervorragend..."

**Palpatine** ( _trommelt ungeduldig mit dem Finger auf die Armlehne seines Stuhls _) :

"Ja, dann rufen Sie jetzt gefälligst ihre Vertreter! Wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, uns irgendwelche Reden anzuhören..."

**Nom Anor **( _lächelt_ ) :

"Äh, ja, natürlich , Imperator. Dann möchte ich nun dem Publikum meine Vertreter vorstellen. Begrüßen Sie Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah, Hohepriester Harrar und Vergere."

_Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah, Hohepriester Harrar und Vergere betreten die Bühne._

_Der Hohepriester springt von der Bühne herunter und läuft durch die Zuschauerreihen._

**Han Solo **:

"Was macht dieser Mann dort?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Ähm, was er da macht? Dies ist Hohepriester Harrar und er, äh, segnet die Zuschauer und wünscht ihnen ein langes und gesundes Leben."

**Han Solo **:

"Achso."

**Hohepriester Harrar **( _geht durch die Reihen und murmelt _) :

"Dich opfern wir Yun-Yammka, dem Schlächter. Du bist geeignet als Opfer für Yun-Harla, der verhüllten Göttin. Und du da bist genau das richtige Opfer für Yun-Yuuzhan, dem Gott der Schöpfung."

**Hohepriester Harrar **( _starrt zur Decke _) :

"Liebe Götter, nehmt diese Lebewesen, die der Existenz unwürdig sind, von uns als Opfer an.  
Laß´ uns Licht in dieses dunkle Reich bringen und es von Unwissenheit und Bösem befreien."

**Tsavong Lah **( _starrt auch zur Decke _) :

"Alles für die Götter."

**Nom Anor **( _murmelt_ ) :

"Äh, ja, alles für die Götter..."

**Luke Skywalker **( _kratzt sich wieder am Kopf _) :

"Äh, was hat dieser Priester eben gesagt? Ich hab´ da was von Opfer und Götter gehört..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Aber nein, Meister Skywalker. Sie haben das sicher wieder falsch verstanden..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Oh, ja. Da muß ich mich wohl wieder verhört haben. Tschuldigung."

_Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah erblickt Leia Organa Solo, brüllt etwas in Yuuzhan-Vong-Sprache und stapft wütend in ihre Richtung._

**Tsavong Lah **( _zornig und zeigt mit dem Zeigefinger auf Leia Organa Solo _) :

"Was macht diese Jeedai hier?"

**Leia Organa Solo **( _murmelt_ ) :

"Oh, oh. Er hat mich erkannt..."

_Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah kommt näher und sieht nun Luke Skywalker._

**Tsavong Lah **( _schreit und zeigt auf Luke Skywalker _) :

"Noch ein Jeedai!"

**Luke Skywalker **( _zeigt mit der Hand auf sich selbst _) :

"Meint er mich?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Ähm, Meister Skywalker. Das ist nur Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lahs ungewöhnliche Art, 'Hallo' zu sagen..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Achso."

**Tsavong Lah **( _sieht R2-D2 und starrt ihn zornig an _) :

"Dort! Eine Abscheulichkeit!"

**R2-D2 **:

"Bieep?"

**Tsavong Lah **( _entdeckt C-3PO und schreit _) :

"Yun-Yammka, steh´ uns bei! Noch eine Abscheulichkeit!"

**C-3PO **:

"Sir, darf ich mich vorstellen: Ich bin C-3PO, Protokolldroide und..."

**Tsavong Lah **( _brüllt_ ) :

"RUHE!"

**Finis Valorum **( _murmelt_ ) :

"Ich dachte ja erst, daß nur Herr Anor ein Droiden-Problem hat. Aber jetzt sieht es so aus, als bräuchten alle Yuuzhan-Vong ganz dringend einen Besuch beim Psychiater..."

**Nom Anor **( _will Tsavong Lah beruhigen _) :

"Kriegsmeister, bitte! Ich hatte ganz vergessen, zu erwähnen, daß Jeedai und Droiden auch an dieser Talkshow teilnehmen. Atmet tief durch, denkt an etwas Schönes und beruhigt euch wieder. Bitte!"

**Tsavong Lah **( _schaut bedrohlich zu Nom Anor _) :

"Ihr hättet mich vorwarnen sollen, daß hier Jeedai und abscheuliche Droiden sind. Ich bin enttäuscht, Exekutor. Zutiefst enttäuscht."

**Nom Anor **( _unruhig _) :

"Wie gesagt, es tut mir wirklich Leid, großer Kriegsmeister. Bitte verzeihen Sie diesen dummen Fehler..."

**Tsavong Lah **( _nickt_ ) :

"Möglicherweise können wir die Anwesenheit der Jeedai zu unserem Vorteil nutzen. Ich sehe da einige Möglichkeiten, wir wir die Jeedai auf einen Schlag..."

**Nom Anor **( _flüstert _) :

"Pssst, nicht so laut, großer Kriegsmeister. Die Jeedai könnten euch doch hören..."

**Tsavong Lah **:

"Oh ja. Das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen. Bin ganz ruhig."

**Luke Skywalker **( _runzelt die Stirn _) :

"Hat er gerade von Jedi gesprochen?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Nein, Meister Skywalker. Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah meinte nur, daß er Hunger auf Jedai-Fleisch hat. Das ist bei uns eine Spezialität."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Achso."

**C-3PO **:

"Oh, ich sehe, daß sich hier wieder jemand aus dem Publikum meldet. Ja, hallo, wie lautet ihr Name und an welchen Gast möchten Sie eine Frage richten?"

**Viqi Shesh **:

"Hallo, mein Name ist Viqi Shesh und ich bin die Senatorin von Kuat. Ich hätte da eine Frage an Exekutor Nom Anor."

**Viqi Shesh **( _schaut zu Nom Anor _) :

"Exekutor, ich warte noch immer auf meine Credits. Wo sind sie?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Ihre Credits?"

**Viqi Shesh **( _nickt_ ) :

"Ja, ihr hattet mir Credits versprochen, wenn ich ein Attentat auf Staatschef Borsk Fey´lya verüben würde. Aber ich habe bisjetzt keinen einzigen Credit gesehen..."

**Luke Skywalker **( _kratzt sich wieder am Kopf _) :

"Häh? Ich habe eben etwas von Borsk und Attentat verstanden..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Das ist, äh, wieder ein Irrtum, Meister Skywalker. Senatorin Shesh meinte nur, daß sie Borsk die neuesten Attentäter-Droiden zeigen wollte. Diese Droiden sind richtig beliebt und sollten in keinem Haushalt fehlen."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Achso."

**Nom Anor **( _schaut zu Borsk Fey´lya _)

**Borsk Fey´lya **( _bürstet sein Fell, sprüht Parfüm und singt _) :

"Und den Bothaner, den ich meine, der heißt Boooorsk. Kleiner, lieber, süßer, netter Boooorsk..."

**Nom Anor **( _weist mit der Hand auf Borsk Fey´lya und schaut dann zu Viqi Shesh _) :

"Dann schauen Sie mal dort hin, meine liebe Viqi. Borsk sieht für mich noch ziemlich lebendig und auch noch recht gesund aus..."

**Viqi Shesh **:

"Lebendig oder tot, wen kümmert das? Ich habe das Attentat organisiert und jetzt will ich meine Credits haben. Sie haben es mir versprochen, Exekutor."

**Nom Anor **( _bedrohlich_ ) :

"Habe ich das?"

**Viqi Shesh **( _gelassen_ ) :

"Ja, das haben Sie."

**Tsavong Lah **:

"Diese Unwürdige erhält keinen einzigen Credit. Ist das klar? Wir bezahlen euch nur für einen toten Borsk..."

**Borsk Fey´lya **:

"Reden Sie über mich?"

**Tsavong Lah& Nom Anor& Viqi Shesh **:

"Nein!"

**Viqi Shesh **:

"Aber das können Sie doch nicht machen, Kriegsmeister. Nom Anor hat mir Credits und die Unterstützung der Yuuzhan-Vong versprochen. Ihr wolltet mir auch helfen, die nächste Staatschefin der Neuen Republik zu werden. Nach allem, was ich für die Yuuzhan-Vong getan habe, habe ich doch wenigstens eine Belohnung verdient..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Die Antwort ist Nein!"

**Viqi Shesh **:

"Bitte!"

**Nom Anor **:

"Nein!"

**Viqi Shesh **:

"Bittöööh!"

**Nom Anor **:

"Vielleicht sollte unsere liebe Viqi doch eine Belohung erhalten. Was meint ihr dazu, Kriegsmeister?"

**Tsavong Lah **( _lächelt_ ) :

"Sie erhalten ein großes Geschenk der Yuuzhan-Vong. Ein Geschenk von Yun-Yammka."

**Viqi Shesh **( _strahlt_ ) :

"Ja? Ein Geschenk? Das ist ja großartig! Wo ist denn dieser Yun-Yammka, wenn ich fragen darf?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Wenn Sie die jenseitige Welt erreichen, können sie ja Yun-Yammka selbst nach dem Geschenk fragen..."

**Viqi Shesh **:

"Ja, das ist ja toll."

**Nom Anor **( _grinst_ ) :

"Ja, das finde ich auch ganz toll, liebste Viqi."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Sie sind wirklich fies, Herr Anor."

**Nom Anor **:

"Ich mache nur meinen Job..."

**C-3PO **:

"Ja, vielleicht könnten Sie ja jetzt endlich mit dem Vortrag beginnen, Herr Anor..."

**Nom Anor **( _verärgert_ ) :

"Schon wieder dieses abscheuliche Ding! Ich werde dich... Aber ähm,ach ja, der Vortrag.  
Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah hat das Wort, bitte."

**Tsavong Lah **( _zeigt auf Vergere _) :

"Äh, danke, aber den Vortrag wird meine Dienerin Vergere halten."

**Vergere** :

"Seid gegrüßt, liebes Publikum. Ihr wollt´ jetzt sicher alle erfahren, wie ein Coruscant der Yuuzhan-Vong aussehen wird. Beginnen wir doch beim Namen. Die Yuuzhan-Vong nennen Coruscant in ihrer Sprache Yuuzhan´tar. Wie wird Yuuzhan´tar aussehen?  
Das ist eine gute Frage. Wo soll ich denn da anfangen? Man könnte es von der geschichtlichen Seite oder auch von der religiösen Seite der Yuuzhan-Vong betrachten. Hmm, wo soll ich da anfangen?"

**Palpatine **( _gereizt_ ) :

"Verschwende nicht meine kostbare Zeit und bringe endlich diesen Vortrag zu Ende!"

**Vergere** :

"Geduld, Geduld. Hier muß alles genau bedacht werden. Also, wie wollte ich anfangen?  
Hmm. Ach ja. Die Antwort auf die Frage, wie Yuuzhan´tar aussieht lautet, ähm, ja...  
Hmmm, eine schwierige Frage. Ja, was soll ich da sagen? Hmm, ja..."

**Alle** ( _machen fragende Gesichter _) :

"Ja?"

**Vergere **:

"Ja, was?"

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Die Antwort?"

**Vergere** :

"Die Antwort auf was?"

**Leia Organa Solo **( _genervt_ ) :

"Die Antwort auf die Frage?"

**Vergere** :

"Welche Frage?"

**Leia Organa Solo **( _noch genervter _) :

"Die Antwort auf die Frage, wie Yuuzhan´tar aussehen wird!"

**Vergere** :

"Ach ja, diese Antwort! Sagen Sie das doch gleich!"

**Leia Organa Solo **( _ist vor lauter Wut schon rot angelaufen und steht auf _) :

"Ich drehe ihr gleich den Hals um!"

**Han Solo **( _hält beruhigend Leias Hand _) :

"Ganz ruhig, Schatz. Tief durchatmen. Es ist alles in Ordnung..."

**Palpatine **( _amüsiert_ ) :

"Oh, hier ist aber jemand wütend..."

**Nom Anor **( _schüttelt den Kopf _) :

"Ts, ts, und diese Frau will eine berühmte Diplomatin sein?"

**Han Solo **:

"Hey, ihr solltet meine Frau nicht so ärgern. Glaubt mir, ihr wollt sie bestimmt nicht wütend erleben..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _hat sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl gesetzt _) :

"Schon gut, Han. Ich bin wieder die Ruhe selbst. Vielleicht sollte Vergere nun endlich mit ihrem Vortrag fortfahren..."

**Vergere** :

"Ähm, ja. Der Vortrag. Was wollte ich da sagen? Ach ja, es ging um Yuuzhan´tar.  
Hmm, wo soll ich da anfangen?"

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Wie wäre es mit einer kurzen und einfachen Antwort?"

**Vergere** :

"Hmm, kurz und einfach? Eine kurze und einfache Antwort...  
Ja, wie wäre es damit: Ihr seht es, aber ihr seht es nicht. Ihr wißt es, aber ihr wißt es nicht.  
Schaut selbst und ihr werdet die Antwort finden..."

**Palpatine** ( _gereizt _) :

"Was soll das sein? Ein Rätsel?"

**Vergere** ( _zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern _) :

"Das ist die kurze und einfache Antwort."

**Palpatine** ( _bedrohlich_ ) :

"Willst du dich über mich lustig machen? Was denkst du überhaupt, wer du bist?"

**Vergere** :

"Ich bin Vergere. Wer bist du?"

**Palpatine** ( _wirft Darth Maul einen Seitenblick zu _) :

"Sie wagt es... Lord Maul, vielleicht findet ihr die geeigneten Mittel, ihren Vortrag ein wenig zu... beschleunigen."

**Darth Maul **( _nickt und grinst böse _)

**Vergere **( _schaut Darth Maul fragend an _) :

"Ähm, habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Was ist denn los?"

**C-3PO **( _dreht sich zu Darth Maul um _) :

"Ich muß Sie ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, daß jegliche Form von Gewaltanwendung in dieser Talkshow verboten ist.  
Dies ist nachzulesen im Talkshow-Regel-Handbuch für Droiden..."

**Darth Maul **( _knurrt_ )

**C-3PO **( _fuchtelt mit den Händen _) :

"Captain Solo, R2, helft mir!"

**Han Solo **:

"Bleib´ locker, Goldjunge. Wir bekommen das Ganze schon wieder unter Kontrolle.  
Eine, ähm, Werbepause wäre jetzt nicht schlecht."

**C-3PO **( _nickt _) :

"Natürlich, Sir. Liebe Zuschauer, es gibt eine kurze Werbepause. Wieder einmal. Doch die Holonet-Talkshow geht gleich wieder weiter. Bleiben Sie bei uns und wechseln sie nicht ihren Holonet-Sender. Wir sind gleich wieder da."

_

* * *

_

_Es folgt eine kurze Werbepause :_

Sie wollen unbedingt in den Urlaub fliegen und sind aber knapp bei Kasse?

Kein Problem!

Verbringen Sie ihre Urlaubszeit auf Mustafar in unseren schönen Lava-Hotels!

Es gibt:

- Lavaspielplätze für Kinder

- riesige heiße Lava-Quellen zum Baden und Erholen

- viele schwarze Lavasand-Strände, so weit das Auge reicht

- eine Lava-Disco mit Panorama-Blick auf die einzigartige Vulkanlandschaft und an der Bar erhalten

Sie unsere beliebten erfrischenden Lava-Longdrinks

Buchen Sie noch heute und besuchen Sie die Lava-Hotels auf Mustafar!

Alle Frühbucher erhalten einen Hitze-Schutzanzug und eine Gasmaske gratis dazu!

Wir freuen uns schon auf ihren Besuch, Ihr Mustafar-Lava-Hotels Team!


	4. Kapitel 4

**Shadowflight : **Jupp, Danke. Ich würd´ sagen, die Werbung wechselt von normaler Werbung zu Wahlwerbung. Und ich kann

schonmal verraten, daß es von den anderen Parteien auch noch Wahlwerbung geben wird;)

**missyX : **Dickes Danke. Die meisten Charas sind aus der New Jedi Order-Reihe, also die Yuuzhan-Vong und Co.

Mal Werbung für die NJO macht :)

Und nu geht´s in die vierte Talkshow-Runde und die Solo-Kids haben hier endlich ihren großen Auftritt. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**C-3PO **:

"Hallo zusammen und willkommen zurück zu unserer Holonet-Talkshow. Es gab hier kürzlich ein paar Probleme mit Imperator Palpatines Begleiter, aber Captain Solo hat sich wieder einmal um alles gekümmert."

**Han Solo **:

"Danke, Goldjunge. Chewie und ich haben uns diesen Darth Maul vor die Brust genommen.  
Ich denke, er wird jetzt erstmal ruhig bleiben ..."

**Darth Maul **( _hüpft gefesselt und geknebelt auf der Bühne herum _) :

"Hrmpf."

**Han Solo **:

"Ja? Hast du was gesagt, Kumpel?"

**Darth Maul **( _knurrt_ ) :

"Mmmrmpf!"

**Han Solo **( _schüttelt den Kopf _) :

"Ich versteh´ kein Wort. Vielleicht solltest du Basic sprechen..."

**Darth Maul **( _hüpft wild vor Han Solo auf und ab _) :

"GRUMPFL!"

**Han Solo **( _kratzt sich am Kopf _) :

"Häh?"

**Palpatine** ( _genervt_ ) :

"Sie dummer Corellianer! Sehen Sie es nicht? Sie haben seinen Mund zugeknebelt!  
Kein Wunder, daß Sie ihn nicht verstehen können!"

**Han Solo **( _winkt ab _) :

"Na und? Der gute Darth Maul war ja eh nicht sehr gesprächig, oder?"

**Darth Maul **( _knurrt wütend und hüpft aufgeregt im Kreis _) :

"GRRRR! MMRMPF!"

**Palpatine** :

"Da kann man wieder sehen, wie unverschämt diese sogenannten Jedi-Freunde mit uns armen Sith-Lords umgehen..."

**Finis Valorum **:

"Wobei man natürlich auch nicht vergessen sollte, daß dein freundlicher Schüler diesen armen C-3PO angreifen wollte."

**Palpatine** ( _gereizt_ ) :

"Wer hat denn dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Finis?"

**C-3PO **:

"Oh, ich sehe, daß sich dort drüben wieder ein weiterer Zuschauer meldet. Hallo, wer sind Sie und was möchten sie gerne unseren Gästen sagen?"

**Mas Amedda **:

"Hallo. Mein Name ist Mas Amedda und ich war zur Zeit der alten Republik Senatssprecher beim Obersten Kanzler Palpatine. Ich möchte heute voller Stolz verkünden, daß die Adjutantin des damaligen Kanzlers, Sly Moore, heute endlich etwas sagen möchte.  
Das ist wirklich ein einmaliges Ereignis, welches mit Sicherheit in die Geschichte unserer Galaxis eingehen wird."

**Palpatine** :

"Wirklich? Moore will etwas sagen? Da bin ich ja mal gespannt..."

**Mas Amedda **:

"Ich erteile das Wort an meine geschätzte Freundin und Kollegin. Halten Sie bitte alle ihre Holo-Kameras bereit, dies ist ein bedeutender Moment..."

**Alle **( _holen aufgeregt ihre Holo-Bild-Kameras aus ihren Taschen _)

**Sly Moore **( _niest_ ) :

"Haaatschiii!"

**Alle **( _verblüfft_ ) :

"Wow!"

**Mas Amedda **( _winkt mit den Händen _) :

"Ähm, nein. Das war nicht das, was Sly Moore sagen wollte. Starten wir doch einen zweiten Versuch. Bitte, Sly."

**Alle** ( _halten nervös und aufgeregt ihre Holo-Kameras in Sly Moores Richtung _) :

"Ja?"

**Sly Moore **( _macht ein ernstes und nachdenkliches Gesicht _) :

"Mmmh."

**Alle** :

"Hmm?"

**Sly Moore **( _schneidet eine Grimasse _) :

"Bääätsch!"

**Alle **( _begeistert_ ) :

"Woooow!"

**Mas Amedda **( _nickt anerkennend _) :

"Na? Habe ich zuviel versprochen? Sly hat endlich etwas gesagt. Also ich fand es wirklich sehr beeindruckend und sehr bewegend..."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Was war denn daran bitteschön beeindruckend?"

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Also ich fand´s klasse und Mara hat dieses Großereignis sogar für mich auf Holo-Kamera festgehalten. Toll, was?"

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Na ja. Vielleicht sollte jetzt endlich nach dieser Pause der Vortrag der Yuuzhan-Vong fortgesetzt werden..."

**Vergere** :

"Ähm, Vortrag? Welcher Vortrag?"

**Leia Organa Solo **( _genervt_ ) :

"Der Vortrag über Yuuzhan´tar oder Coruscant oder über was auch immer Sie sprechen wollen!"

**Vergere** :

"Achso. Sagen Sie das doch gleich!"

**Leia Organa Solo **( _rot angelaufen _) :

"Ich werde sie..."

**Han Solo **:

"Ganz ruhig, Schatz. Komm, laß´ uns Banthas zählen..."

**Han Solo und Leia Organa Solo **( _starren an die Decke und zählen _) :

"Ein Bantha, zwei Banthas, drei Banthas, vier Banthas, fünf Banthas, sechs Banthas..."

**C-3PO **:

"Ja, vielleicht sollte Vergere uns nun endlich erzählen, wie Yuuzhan´tar aussehen wird..."

**Vergere** :

"Ähm ja. Ich drücke es mal in einfacher Form aus, denn mich scheint ja hier eh keiner zu verstehen..."

**Alle** :

"Ja?

**Vergere** :

"Ja, was?"

**Alle** ( _genervt_ ) :

"Die Antwort in einfacher Form!"

**Vergere** :

"Achso, richtig. Ich sage jetzt einfach mal: Regenbogen-Farben."

**Alle** :

"Regenbogen-Farben?"

**Nom Anor **( _hüstelt_ ) :

"Ja, dem ist eigentlich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Aber ich ergänze noch dies:  
Ein Coruscant in Regenbogen-Farben und wir feiern alle zusammen eine Mega-Party.  
Das wird bestimmt eine spaßige Angelegenheit und jeder ist herzlich eingeladen, uns auf Coruscant zu besuchen. Besonders die Jedi  
sollten möglichst zahlreich erscheinen."

**Luke Skywalker **( _strahlt_ ) :

"Cool, ein Coruscant in Regenbogen-Farben und eine tolle Party. Also ich bin dabei!"

**Nom Anor **( _flüstert zu Shok Tinoktin _) :

"Shok, machen Sie bitte folgende Notiz:  
Alle Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieger sollen auf Yuuzhan´tar eine große Feuergrube bauen.  
Wenn möglich, eine riesig große Feuergrube.

**Shok Tinoktin **( _macht sich eine Notiz _) :

"Schon notiert, großer und ehrwürdiger Exekutor."

**Luke Skywalker **( _kratzt sich am Kopf _) :

"Häh? Ich hab´ da gerade was von einer Feuergrube gehört..."

**Nom Anor & Shok Tinoktin **:

"Ähm, nein, Sie haben sich bestimmt wieder verhört, Meister Skywalker."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Oh ja, da hab´ ich wohl wieder was falsch verstanden. Sie wissen ja, meine Ohren..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _skeptisch_ ) :

"Also ich traue der ganzen Sache nicht so recht. Deshalb habe ich heute auch meine drei Kinder eingeladen. Sie haben schon sehr viele Planeten, die von den Yuuzhan-Vong erobert und Vong-geformt wurden besucht, und können uns sicher eine Menge darüber berichten..."

_Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo und Jaina Solo betreten die Bühne._

**Jacen Solo **:

"Hallo und möge die Macht mit Euch sein"

**Anakin Solo **:

"Hi."

**Jaina Solo **:

"Hallo, Fans!"

**Tsavong Lah **( _kocht vor Wut und zeigt mit der Hand auf Jacen Solo _) :

"Dort! Das ist er! Der verdammte Jeedai!"

**Jacen Solo **:

"Meinen Sie mich?"

**Nom Anor **( _hebt abwinkend die Hand _) :

"Ähm, der große Kriegsmeister möchte Sie nur ganz lieb und nett begrüßen. Das ist alles."

**Jacen Solo **:

"Achso."

**Tsavong Lah **( _bebt vor Zorn und zeigt mit dem Finger auf seinen Fuß _) :

"Schauen Sie sich doch alle bitte meinen Fuß an! Er sieht schrecklich aus und Schuld daran hat nur dieser Jeedai dort!"

**Borsk Fey´lya **( _blättert in seinem Holomagazin "Glamour&Bothaner" und schaut zum Fuß _) :

"Euer Fuß sieht tatsächlich nicht sehr schön aus. Der ist ja geschwollen und diese Farbe...  
Der ist ja grün..."

**Jacen Solo **( _räusper _) :

"Also eigentlich müßte der Kriegsmeister an dieser Stelle gar keinen Fuß mehr haben. Ich war da aus Versehen mit meinem Lichtschwert drangewesen. Kann ja mal passieren..."

**Tsavong Lah **( _bedrohlich _) :

"Waaaaas?"

**Jacen Solo **( _hebt abwinkend die Hände _) :

"Hey, was schaut ihr mich denn alle so an? Es war Notwehr."

**Tsavong Lah **:

"Pah, von wegen! Ich wollte gerade Botschafterin Leia Organa Solo unseren Göttern opfern und man sollte berücksichtigen, daß uns Yuuzhan-Vong eine freie Religionsausübung doch wohl noch erlaubt sein dürfte, oder? Jedenfalls platzt dieser Jeedai mitten in die Opferzeremonie hinein und macht mich mit seinem abscheulichen Schwert um einen Fuß kürzer. Und mein neuer Fuß ist einfach nur noch häßlich. Ich verlange Schadensersatz! Sofort!"

**Jacen Solo **( _kratzt sich am Kopf _) :

"Äh, Schadensersatz? Wie soll ich denn bitteschön euren Fuß ersetzen?"

**Tsavong Lah **( _lächelt_ ) :

"Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich verlange nur Botschafterin Leia Organa Solo als Opfer für unsere Götter. Ich denke, das wäre nur fair und gerecht..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _empört_ ) :

"Also das ist wirklich eine Unverschämtheit, Kriegsmeister! Das können Sie sich abschminken! Jawohl!"

**Tsavong Lah **( _zuckt mit den Schultern _) :

"Na ja. Das war ja auch nur ein nettgemeinter Vorschlag gewesen..."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Achso."

**C-3PO **:

"Ja, vielleicht sollten jetzt die drei Solos von ihren Erfahrungen mit Vong-geformten Planeten berichten. Wie ist es denn dort so gewesen?"

**Anakin Solo **:

"Glibberig."

**Jaina Solo **:

"Glitschig."

**Jacen Solo **:

"Rutschig."

**Nom Anor **( _schreit ihnen zu _) :

"Vergesst die Regenbogen-Farben nicht!"

**Anakin Solo **( _nickt _) :

"Ja, da hat er Recht. Es war alles sehr, ähm, bunt, ja."

**Nom Anor **( _nickt stolz _) :

"Ja, das ist doch eine perfekte Umgebung für eine Party, oder?"

**Anakin Solo **:

"Na ja, ich weiß nicht..."

**Palpatine** ( _schaut zu seinem Arzt _) :

"Dieser Anakin Solo ist ein Nachfahre von Anakin Skywalker und sein Körper ist perfekt für einen Geist-Transfer.  
Sieht er nicht wundervoll aus?"

**Arzt** :

"Ist er nicht noch ein wenig jung?"

**Palpatine** :

"Nein, Sie Schwätzer! Er ist perfekt. So wie er ist. Einfach perfekt."

**Anakin Solo **( _schaut stolz _) :

"Danke. Ich mache auch jeden Tag Krafttraining und trainiere fleißig das Lichtschwert-Kämpfen mit Tante Mara..."

**Jacen Solo **:

"Ein Jedi ist aber kein Kämpfer. Wir sollten uns alle auf einen einsamen Planten zurückziehen, Wurzelsuppe essen und meditieren.  
Genauso hat es Meister Yoda auch gemacht."

**Anakin Solo **:

"Nein, du Schnarchnase! Ein Jedi muß kämpfen!"

**Jacen Solo **:

"Nein, ein Jedi muß meditieren!"

**Anakin Solo **:

"Kämpfen!"

**Jacen Solo **:

"Meditieren!"

**Anakin Solo **:

"KÄMPFEN!"

**Jacen Solo **:

"MEDITIEREN!"

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Luke, sag´ doch auch mal was! Sie streiten sich schon wieder..."

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Hey, ihr Beiden! Ihr liegt beide falsch!"

**Anakin Solo **:

"Wieso? Mit dem Lichtschwert zu kämpfen ist cool und die Mädels finden das auch ganz klasse..."

**Jacen Solo **:

"Nein, meditieren ist besser. Ich hab´ vor kurzem eine alte Aufzeichnung von Meister Yoda gefunden. Wartet eine Sekunde, ich spiele diese Holo-Aufzeichnung mal hier ab."

_Jacen Solo aktiviert einen Holowürfel und nun sind auf der Bühne holografische Projektionen von  
Meister Yoda und Qui-Gon Jinn zu sehen._

**Meister Yoda **:

"Um guter Jedi zu werden, Yodas leckeren Eintopf essen und meditieren du mußt.  
Vorsicht, heiß..."

**Qui-Gon Jinn **( _probiert Yodas Eintopf _) :

"Auuutsch!"

**Meister Yoda **( _kichert_ ) :

"Heiß, heiß..."

**Qui-Gon Jinn **( _murmelt_ ) :

"Ja, das habe ich jetzt auch gemerkt..."

**Jacen Solo **( _schaltet den Holowürfel wieder ab _) :

"Yodas leckeren Eintopf essen und meditieren, du mußt. Also ist meditieren richtig."

**Anakin Solo **:

"Jacen ist doch eine langweilige Schnarchnase!"

**Jacen Solo **:

"Und Anakin ist eine Nervensäge!"

**Anakin Solo **:

"Schnarchnase!"

**Jacen Solo **:

"Nervensäge!"

**Luke Skywalker **( _zeigt mit der Hand auf Jaina Solo _) :

"Ruhe jetzt! Ein perfekter Jedi sollte so sein wie eure Schwester Jaina!"

**Alle** ( _schauen zu Jaina Solo _)

**Jaina Solo **( _rennt auf der Bühne herum und macht Raumjäger-Geräusche _) :

"Hier ist Sticks! Ich hab´ zwei feindliche Jäger an meiner rechten Flanke! Sparky, hol´ mehr Saft aus den Triebwerken!"

**Sparky** ( _pfeift eine Bestätigung _) :

"Bieedieep!"

**Jaina Solo **:

"Jaaa, und jetzt kommt Sticks! Bäääng! Kawooom! Boooom! Und jawoll, Lieutnant Jaina Solo hat´s wieder allen gezeigt und hat sie alle plattgemacht!"

**Jaina Solo **( _schaut zu Nom Anor _) :

"Erst die Vongs! Boooom!"

**Jaina Solo **( _schaut zu Palpatine _) :

"Dann die Imps! Bääääng!"

**Jaina Solo **( _strahlt und schaut zum Publikum _) :

"Wer ist die schönste, erfolgreichste, berühmteste und bestaussehendste Pilotin der Galaxis?"

**Alle** ( _jubeln und klatschen _) :

"JAINA! JAINA! JAINA!"

**Jaina Solo **( _nickt stolz _) :

"Danke, Fans. Autogramme gibt´s später."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _murmelt_ ) :

"Sie kommt ganz nach dir, Schatz."

**Han Solo **( _strahlt _) :

"Ich weiß."

_Jedi-Meister Kyp Durron und Chiss-Pilot Jag Fel betreten die Bühne._

**Kyp Durron **:

"Hallo Leute. Jag und ich sind heute hier, weil wir beide dieselbe Frau lieben.  
Nämlich Jaina. Und ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, daß sich Jaina endlich mal für einen von uns beiden entscheidet."

**Jag Fel **:

"Es ist ja klar, daß Jaina mich wählen wird. Immerhin bin ich ein großartiger Pilot..."

**Kyp Durron **:

"Nee, Jaina steht auf mich. Schließlich bin ich ich ein toller und gutaussehender Jedi-Meister..."

_Wedge Antilles betritt die Bühne._

**Wedge Antilles **( _kratzt sich am Kopf _) :

"Was macht ihr denn hier auf der Bühne? Gleich ist doch das Treffen unseres "Wir lieben Jaina-Fanclubs"..."

**Han Solo **:

"Ein Jaina-Fanclub?"

**Wedge Antilles **( _nickt_ ) :

"Ja, es ist der erste offizielle Jaina-Fanclub. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch Mitglied werden, Han."

**Han Solo **:

"Nein danke. Ich finde euren komischen Fanclub irgendwie gruselig..."

**C-3PO **:

"Ja, vielleicht sollte Jaina sich jetzt für einen der zwei Herren entscheiden.

Liebe Jaina, wer soll es denn sein?

Dort drüben haben wir den wilden Jedi-Meister mit der zersausten Haarfrisur. Kyp Durron hat viele Hobbies: Er macht gerne Jagd auf Yuuzhan-Vong und hört während des Fliegens am liebsten klassische Musik.

Oder soll es doch der andere junge Mann sein? Jag Fel ist ein ruhiger und erfahrener Pilot, der bei den Chiss aufgewachsen ist und auch so seltsam reden kann wie ein waschechter Chiss.  
Er liebt seinen Sternenjäger über alles und seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist das Herumschrauben und Basteln an seinem schönen Schiff.

Liebe Jaina, wie wirst du dich entscheiden? Wer ist dein Herzblatt?"

**Jaina Solo **( _kratzt sich am Kopf _) :

"Ähm, ich weiß nicht. Ich find´ sie beide ganz putzig und nett..."

**Kyp Durron **:

"Aber du findest mich doch sicher besser als diesen komischen Piloten dort. Jag ist doch so verrückt und durchgeknallt wie ein durchgedrehter Wookiee! Ich hab´ nämlich schon sehr oft gesehen, wie er mit seinem Sternenjäger redet. Der ist doch irre..."

**Jag Fel **:

"Was? Redest du über mich?"

**Kyp Durron **:

"Ähm, nein..."

**Palpatine** :

"Also ich würde 500 Credits darauf setzen, daß sich Jaina für diesen Kyp entscheidet..."

**Nom Anor **:

"Tatsächlich? Ich denke aber eher, daß sie diesen Jag Fel bevorzugt..."

**Palpatine** :

"Unsinn! Ich bin Mitglied im "Wir lieben Jaina-Fanclub" und ich schaue mir auch jeden Abend regelmäßig Jainas Reality-Holo-Show an. Ich tippe auf diesen Durron."

**Nom Anor **:

"Ja? Was für ein Zufall. Ich bin ebenfalls Mitglied im "Wir lieben Jaina-Fanclub" und Jainas Reality-Holo-Show finde ich auch klasse."

**Palpatine** :

"Ja, ich kann es auch kaum erwarten, wenn wieder eine neue Episode ausgestrahlt wird. Mir gefiel die Episode am besten, wo Jaina auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht wechselt..."

**Nom Anor **( _nickt_ ) :

"Ah, ja. Diese Episode war nicht schlecht. Meine Lieblingsfolge ist die, wo ich zusammen mit Vergere, meinen Kriegern und meinen Voxyns hinter Jaina und ihren Jedi-Kollegen hinterherjage. Das war fantastisch."

**Palpatine** ( _nickt_ ) :

"Oh ja, diese Episode war auch sehr schön."

**Han Solo **( _murmelt_ ) :

"OK, ich fand´ ja Wedge schon gruselig, aber die Zwei sind noch gruseliger..."

**Kyp Durron **:

"Jaina, du mußt dich jetzt entscheiden! Wähle mich!"

**Jag Fel **:

"Nein, mich!"

**Kyp Durron **:

"MICH!"

**Jag Fel **:

"NEIN, MICH!"

**Jaina Solo **:

"Ähem, also eigentlich will ich keinen von Euch wählen, weil..., ähm, weil..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _murmelt _) :

"Ich hab´ da ein ganz mieses Gefühl..."

**Han Solo **:

"Hey, das ist eigentlich mein Satz!"

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Nö, ich sag´ diesen Satz doch immer!"

**Han Solo **:

"Nein, das war ich!"

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Nein, ich!"

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Es ist doch vollkommen egal, wer das sagt! Ich habe jedenfalls ein gaaanz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache..."

**Han Solo **:

"Ich auch!"

**Luke Skywalker **:

"Ich ebenfalls!"

**Jaina Solo **( _schaut zu ihren Eltern _) :

"Ich glaube, ich hab´s vergessen zu erwähnen, aber ich bin bereits verlobt..."

**Kyp Durron & Jag Fel **:

"Verlobt?"

**Jaina Solo **:

"Sorry, Jungs."

_Kyp Durron und Jag Fel verlassen schluchzend die Bühne._

**Leia Organa Solo & Han Solo **:

"Verlobt? WER?"

**Jaina Solo **( _zeigt zum Publikum _) :

"Dort sitzt er."

**Leia Organa Solo & Han Solo **:

"Wo denn?"

**Jaina Solo **:

"Na, dort drüben."

**Leia Organa Solo & Han Solo **:

"Wo?"

**Jaina Solo **( _lächelt_ ) :

"Mom, Dad, ich möchte Euch gerne meinen Verlobten vorstellen: Jar Jar Binks."

**Jar Jar Binks **( _stolpert die Treppe herunter und wedelt mit den Händen _) :

"Haydee Ho, Eltern von Jaina! Ichse bin´s! Michse sein super-heftig verlobt! Luckie-luckie!"

**Han Solo **:

"Mir fehlen die Worte."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Ach ja? Ich hatte das schon irgendwie geahnt..."

**Han Solo **:

"Wie? Du hast das geahnt?"

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Sie kommt eben ganz nach dir..."

**Han Solo **:

"Nach mir? Was soll das denn heißen?"

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Na, wer ist denn bei unseren Urlaubswochen auf Naboo immer ins Wasser nach Otoh Gunga abgetaucht?"

**Han Solo **:

"Ja, ähm, hey, äh, darf man nichtmal tauchen?"

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Tauchen ja, aber gunganischen Mädels hinterherschauen... NEIN!"

**Han Solo **:

"Hey, ich schau´ keinen gunganischen Mädels hinterher!"

**Leia Organa Solo **( _zeigt auf Chewbacca _) :

"Chewie hat´s genau gesehen!"

**Chewbacca** ( _brüllt etwas auf Wookieesch _) :

"Grooaar!"

**C-3PO **:

"Ich übersetze : Ja, Han war bei den Gungans."

**Han Solo **:

"Na fabelhaft, Chewie! Mußt du immer alles verraten?"

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Schäm´ dich, Han!"

**Han Solo **:

"Hey, seit wann ist es denn verboten, sich Gungans anzuschauen? Außerdem machst du doch das Gleiche. Ich hab´ genau gesehen,  
wie du immer Borsk Fey´lya anschaust..."

**Leia Organa Solo **:

"Das ist was anderes. Darf man sich keinen Bothaner anschauen?"

**Han Solo **:

"Wenn´s Borsk ist, NEIN!"

**Borsk Fey´lya **( _blättert im Modemagazin "Bothan´s Beauty" und schaut auf _) :

"Reden Sie über mich?"

**Leia Organa Solo & Han Solo **:

"NEIN!"

**Palpatine** ( _schüttelt traurig den Kopf _) :

"Nun, das ist wirklich eine Überraschung. Warum hat sie sich ausgerechnet mit diesen trotteligen Jar Jar verlobt? Warum hat sie nicht  
mich gefragt?"

**Jar Jar Binks **( _strahlt_ ) :

"Michse auch heftig stolz ist, daß michse Jainas Verlobter sein."

**Nom Anor **( _nickt_ ) :

"Ja, das ist wirklich bedauerlich. Dabei hatte ich ihr doch extra einen Teil meiner einzigartigen Augapfel-Sammlung geschenkt und sie zu einem Rendezvous eingeladen. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum Jaina immer wieder abgesagt hat..."

**Han Solo **( _weist mit der Hand auf Palpatine und Nom Anor _) :

"Siehst du, Schatz, es hätte noch viel, viel, viel schlimmer kommen können. Da haben wir doch nochmal Glück gehabt, daß unser neuer Schwiegersohn Jar Jar heißt..."

**Leia Organa Solo **( _nickt nachdenklich _) :

"Ja, ich denke, man sollte es wohl von der positiven Seite betrachten, oder?"

**Palpatine** :

"Sie haben ihr eine Augapfel-Sammlung geschenkt?"

**Nom Anor **( _nickt_ ) :

"Ja, ich verstehe auch gar nicht, warum ihr meine Augäpfel nicht gefallen haben. Dabei habe ich doch auch extra darauf geachtet, ihr möglichst verschiedene Plaeryn Bols in vielen schönen Farben zu schicken..."

**Palpatine** :

"Wer will denn schon einen Augapfel geschenkt bekommen?"

**Nom Anor **:

"Bei den weiblichen Yuuzhan-Vong Kriegern sind meine Augäpfel recht beliebt. Was hätten Sie denn verschenkt, Imperator?"

**Palpatine** :

"Ganz einfach: Eine Sith-Roben-Kollektion in schwarz. Und ein rotes Lichtschwert hätte ich auch noch dazugepackt."

**Nom Anor **:

"Na ja, ich denke, da sind meine Augäpfel doch die bessere Wahl..."

**Palpatine** ( _gereizt_ ) :

"Wer hat denn Euch nach eurer Meinung gefragt?"

_Imperator Palpatine bewegt seine Arme und plötzlich fallen aus seinen beiden Ärmeln zwei Sith-Lichtschwerter._

**Han Solo **:

"Was ist das?"

**Palpatine** ( _unschuldig_ ) :

"Was ist was?"

**Han Solo **( _zeigt auf die Sith-Lichtschwerter _) :

"Na, die beiden Lichtschwerter dort, Imperator..."

**Palpatine** :

"Achso, die Lichtschwerter. Wo kommen die denn her?"

**Han Solo **:

"Ich würde sagen, sie sind aus euren Ärmeln rausgefallen."

**Palpatine **:

"Tatsächlich? Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen..."

**Han Solo **:

"Diese Schwerter muß ich ihnen leider wegnehmen, Imperator."

**Palpatine** ( _schaut traurig _) :

"Was? Wollen Sie wirklich einem armen alten Mann seine zwei Lieblings-Sith-Lichtschwerter wegnehmen?"

**Han Solo **:

"Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke... ähm, JA!"

**Palpatine** :

"Nein, die Lichtschwerter bleiben bei mir!"

**C-3PO **:

"Imperator Palpatine, ich muß Sie bitten, ihre Lichtschwerter bei Captain Solo abzugeben."

**Palpatine** ( _feuert mit Blitzen auf C-3PO _) :

"Du dummer Droide! Jetzt spüre die Macht der Dunklen Seite!"

**Nom Anor **( _klatscht _) :

"Oh, das ist fantastisch."

**C-3PO **( _fuchtelt mit den Armen _) :

"Ach, du meine Güte! Meine Schaltkreise! Captain Solo, R2, helft mir!"

**Han Solo **:

"Bleib´ locker, Goldjunge. Wir haben schon die Ysalarimi wieder hier. Es ist wohl wieder an der Zeit für eine, ähm, Werbepause, ja."

**C-3PO **( _nickt_ ) :

"Äh, ja, Captain Solo. Liebe Zuschauer, es folgt wieder eine kurze Werbepause. Doch die Holonet-Talkshow geht gleich wieder weiter. Bleiben Sie dran."

_

* * *

_

_Es folgt eine kurze Werbepause :_

_Ein Bild von Exekutor Nom Anor erscheint._

**Nom Anor **:

"Liebe Unwürdige und Ungläubige dieser Galaxis.

Haben Sie auch jeden Tag Probleme mit ihrem Droiden und geht er ihnen ständig auf die Nerven?

Sehnen Sie sich nicht auch nach einer Welt frei von jeglicher Form von Technologie?

Dann wählen Sie die Yuuzhan-Vong!

Wir versprechen ihnen ein wunderbares Leben auf Yuuzhan´tar!

Erleben Sie eine Welt in Regenbogen-Farben und feiern Sie mit uns allen eine Mega-Party!

Mein Volk ist gastfreundlich, liebenswert und nett und wir heißen jeden Gast herzlich willkommen.

Besonders die Jedi liegen uns besonders am Herzen und..."

_Shok Tinoktin erscheint im Bild und flüstert Nom Anor etwas zu._

**Nom Anor **:

"Ähm, ach ja. Und die Jedi sollen bitte bei ihrem Besuch auf Yuuzhan´tar auf einen bestimmten Landeplatz extra für Jedi landen. Und wundern Sie sich bitte nicht über die große Feuergrube. Die ist nur zur Dekoration da.

Also wo war ich wieder stehengeblieben? Ach ja.

Sie wollen ein Leben in freier Natur ohne diese abscheuliche Technologie?

Sie wollen ein herrliches Coruscant in Regenbogen-Farben?

Und Sie wollen eine Mega-Party feiern?

Dann wählen Sie die Yuuzhan-Vong. Danke."

_Shok Tinoktin erscheint wieder im Bild und flüstert Nom Anor etwas zu._

**Nom Anor **:

"Ach ja, und wenn Sie uns nicht wählen, sollten sie sich alle darauf vorbereiten, daß unsere Krieger ihnen einen baldigen, ähm, Besuch abstatten werden. Also wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist, wählen Sie die Yuuzhan-Vong! JETZT!"


End file.
